Red Lion Amongst The Direwolves
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...
1. Chapter 1

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

* * *

Today's class is boring as well.

Megara stifled a yawn. It is not ladylike to yawn in public, Myron said. Their tutor continues with his ramblings. Her other classmates, fellow young Fanalis girls, are also fighting down the boredom. She plays with her hair, occasionally finding split ends. Megara don't dislike studies but at these hours, she can't no longer concentrate. Looking out to the window, she noted that it is almost afternoon. When the sun reach certain position, class will end. She can't wait to make a quick trip to the bath.

After the bathhouses, she'll make her way to the Colosseum. Big Bro Muu should be there, either watching or participating in the tournament. Megara must catch him before night falls. The grown ups are always out on banquets. Children are not allowed. Big Bro is so popular that he must keep up appearances. He's the captain of the Fanalis Corps too. She wonders what it feels like to attend such high end gatherings. She was a slave before and she is far too young. All Megara can do is watch from afar.

The food is mouth watering and everyone is so elegant. They sparkles. No wonder Big Sis Myron always try so hard. She wants to sparkle too. But compared to the nobles in parties... Fanalis have a special kind of sparkles as well. Megara wonders if she sparkles now. Probably not. It's hard to be a kid. A Fanalis kid no less. They may have mixed with the Reim people but the stigma is still there. Fanalis' sparkles must be way too different to Reim's people. At least High Priestess Scheherazade didn't treat them differently.

Their teacher is still rambling on.

Megara resisted the urge to pull her hair out of sheer frustration. She can't wait to get out of here! She can't sneak out. It will only cause her more trouble... Not to mention Big Sis Myron will be disappointed at her. Megara slumped back but forced to straighten up when her teacher give her a disapproving look. She struggle to keep herself from scowling at him

"And time is up"

They could shout praises to the Gods for that.

The girls ran out from the room, giggling in joy as they head towards the exit. Megara leapt in joy when the afternoon sun kisses her skin. Being outdoor is better than indoor after all. "See you guys at dinner!" Megara waved at her friends as they part ways. Humming, she jumped onto the roof. It surprises the passerby but not the neighbours. Jumping from one roof to another, Megara hums happily. Kids younger than her all pointed at her from below. She smiles at them and do a somersault to entertain them. All of them looked at her in awe and a couple adults clapped. Megara dramatically bows at them before moving on.

The bathhouses are filled with visitors, as usual. Megara simply loves the mosaic tiles and high ceilings. They also have a snack bar, where the visitors can have a little snack while chatting with their friends after they are done taking the bath. Megara must control herself when she's around the snack bar. She is always hungry after a bath. With her appetite and growing body, she could eat like a horse. She must be patient... Until dinner time... Maybe a few grapes is all right... Grapes...

_One and a half hour later..._

Megara exits the building, happy and freshen up. She still have time before going back home. Now where should she go..? She remembered that they are developing new weapons for the upcoming campaign. It's all hush hush when it comes to experiments, be it magic or not magic. Megara can't help but get curious. Of course, they won't share top secret experiments to a child. Even if she's old enough to be a part of the Fanalis Corps, they won't share any information.

"Oh my God! What is that?!" A woman below shrieked, pointing at something.

Megara turn to the direction the woman pointing to. Red eyes widened when she saw smoke coming from a building. That's the building where they built the weapons! Wasting no time, the Fanalis increases her speed. When she got there, people are either getting away from the building or trying to enter. Those who tried to enter are soldiers and officials. Megara landed in front of a soldier that looks like he's the one in charge in here. "What happened?"

"One of the experiments exploded."

"How bad is it? How many are still trapped inside?"

"We don't know... The rubbles are getting in the way!"

"Call the magicians or other Fanalis! I'll go inside first!" Megara dashed towards the building before the officer can't stop her. With her size, she can easily slip roofs are about to crash down. Smoke is filling the building. Megara can hear the sound of crackling fire from the deeper part of the building. On her way, she cleared the debris and anything that comes in her way. It will be easier for everyone to move if the coast are clear. The Fanalis sniffed the air. She can smell the smoke (of course), the smell of paper from the archives and... Human... Following the scent, Megara ventured deeper. She found one knocked out, a falling debris pinned him down. She easily pull him out. Hoisting the unconscious man on her shoulder like a potato shack, she darted to the entrance. Can't have him breathe in too much smoke. Neither is she.

A group of soldiers entered, now that the path is clear. Megara pass the unconscious man to a couple of them. The rescue team moves on, with Megara on the lead to sniff any survivors. Time is the essence. The men would clear the smaller debris while she take care of the larger one. Even so, the flame is getting bigger and smoke thicker. It's getting harder to breath. However she won't give up. Not until the last person trapped in here got out.

Eventually they reach the deepest part of the building, where the explosion originated. Thankfully, the magicians have arrived at this point. Using their magic, they extinguish the flame and clear out the smoke. Megara and the soldiers clear out the rubbles that blocked the way. Just when they think they're almost finished, there's another explosion. With their _borg_, the magicians shielded them from the explosion. However the explosion is too strong and not everyone got shielded. Megara push away a couple of people before the light blinds her...

And she remember no more.

* * *

Eddard Stark is out hunting in the Wolfswood with his sons and men. They have caught a couple of games consisting of rabbits and a deer. A bit more and then they can go home. Theon Greyjoy is taking aim on another rabbit when the ground shook. The horses got spooked and neighed nervously. Jory Cassel and a couple others try to calm them down as a large sound soon followed. Ned cannot describe the sound, only that it is so loud and terrible. Like a dragon's roar.

"What in gods' name was that?" Robb said to no one in particular as he try to calm down his horse. Everyone have the same shocked and wary expression on their faces.

"It came from over there" Jon pointed to a direction. "We must check it out." As dangerous and foolish as it sounds, Ned know that he is right. Whatever it is, they must make sure that it's not dangerous... And it won't cause anymore trouble. The group split into two. One to find out the source of the sound and the other stay behind and mind the horses. Many took out their weapon.

The sound doesn't seem to be anything wildlings can create. Wildfire? Perhaps but they will be looking at green flames by now. What could it be? Rodrik Cassel walked in front of him and push aside the bushes. "Milord! There's someone here!"

"Is it a wildling?"

"No but..."

Ned stepped into the clearing. A figure is lying on the ground. Unlike fur cloaked wildlings, this one appears to be only wearing a tunic. Judging from the size, this one is just a child. Rodrik Cassel cautiously crouch next to the child and rolled him over. "The girl is hurt, Milord" Rodrik said after a quick inspection. So it's a she. "She can't be older than Lady Sansa."

"Milord. There are no signs of any other person. It's only her" Jory reported after he and a couple others check the area.

Now that they know that she's alone and completely unconscious, Robb and Jon take a closer look. "She doesn't look like she's from around here." Robb commented. "Do you think she's from Essos?"

"We'll find out when she wakes up. We can't leave her here. We will bring her with us."

Nodding to his command, Rodrik lifted the girl off the ground. Her arm swing limply. Ned noted that her hair is a brilliant shade of red, more like blood red rather than his wife's auburn tresses. Everyone walked back towards the camp. The others who stays behind looked at the girl in puzzlement but didn't ask any question. Mounting on his horse, Ned give one last glance on the girl. Rodrik carefully hold her as he shifted on his saddle.

A strange girl appearing out of nowhere... Right after they here a strange roar... What in the world is going on?

* * *

**_Umh this idea has been in my head for a while now. Let me know if you like it._**

**_Please review_**

**_NO FLAME_**

**_Thank you _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**_

* * *

Catelyn is not sure what to make of the little girl Ned brought back. Robb told her that as soon after they hear this strange loud noise, they found the girl lying on the ground. It appears that she is completely alone. On one hand, she is horrified that a little girl wandered alone in the woods and on the other, she can't help but note that she look foreign. Being young, her children are very curious with the mysterious girl. They keep asking the men for details. They didn't give them the full story though, but Robb and Jon did.

"There was this strange noise... It sounds like a roaring storm... But at the same time it sounds like fire... It was deafening... And then Ser Rodrik found the girl. All alone and unconscious..." Robb said to his siblings in a serious tone.

"Is she a wildling?" Arya asked curiously.

"No" Jon is the one who answered "She doesn't look like one. She doesn't look like a Northerner even."

"A Southerner then? What is she doing here? So far from home and alone?" Bran looked at them in puzzlement.

"We're not sure. Hopefully Maester Luwin find out more"

Maester Luwin should be done by now. Making her way to the Maester's quarters, Catelyn found her husband waiting outside. Ned turn to face her when he notice her presence. Before any of them can say anything, the door opened. Maester Luwin stepped outside, obviously done with his work. "Milord. Milady" He nodded to them.

"Maester, how was the girl?" Ned asked, ever so serious.

"She suffers from broken bones and her head have been hit hard. It appears that she have been thrown around. Either way, she'll live. Also..." The old man paused. "I found scars on her back and around her ankles. These scars are from whippings and being chained for a long period of time. The girl have suffered." Catelyn is horrified to hear that. Whipped and chained? Only criminals and slaves receive such treatment. She doubted that the girl have commit a crime heavy enough to receive punishment like that. Which leaves... "Judging from her clothing also... It is safe to say that the girl is not from Westeros. She either is or was a slave. She is probably running away from her tormentors."

Ned's eyes narrowed at that. Owning slaves is illegal in Westeros. Could it be that a lord secretly purchase slaves? They must look into that. "...That still doesn't explain the weird noise we've heard."

"Whatever the noise is, it scares the birds so much. They flew in such large number it's even visible from Winterfell." Maester Luwin pondered. "We need to wait for the girl to wake up for further explanation."

"Do you know when will she wake up?" Catelyn asked.

"Unfortunately no, Milady."

Ned nodded. "Anything else Maester? Did she bring something with her that we could use to find out where she's from?" Maester Luwin rummaged his pocket and pull out a necklace. It is a gold necklace taking shape of a bird. Her husband inspected the necklace. "A handsome thing to be owned by a slave. Perhaps she is a daughter of a rich man somewhere from Essos and got kidnapped." Yes, that is one possibility. But why keep the necklace when they turned her to a slave? Ned returned the accessory to Maester Luwin. "Keep an eye on her."

"Yes, Milord"

* * *

The first thing that registered in Megara's mind is the scent of medicine. Is she in the physician's quarters? So she survived the blast... How many others survived though? The last blast is strong enough to destroy the already damaged building. Gosh, just how many are there who lived...? As her mind getting clearer, Megara sniffed the air without opening her eyes. Medicine, metal, leather, stones... And forest?

Her eyes shot wide open. The first thing she sees is a grey ceiling... She doesn't know this ceiling. The forest's scent is not like the forests they have back in Remano or any other parts of Reim. It's not even smells like the desert plants she grow accustomed to in the first years of her life. Megara looked down. A heavy blanked is draped all over her so she can't see her body. Tentatively moving her legs, Megara smiled in triumph when they are working perfectly. But her arms... Her right arm is being held by a sling. Her left arm is wrapped in bandages but she can still move it. Pulling the blanket, Megara almost got a panic attack when she notice that her necklace is missing.

Trying not to hyperventilate, Megara get off the bed. '_Okay, okay, okay. Calm down... You still have both legs and one good arm... You can do this... Okay...' _Determination in her eyes, Megara take a step away from the bed when the door swung open. An elderly man dressed in grey blinked owlishly at her. His face lit up and he start talking. Megara can only stare at him in bewilderment as he speak in a language unknown to her.

"I don't understand" Megara said out loud. The old man paused for a moment before staring to speak again. "I told you I don't understand!" By now her panic level is raising. She's in a foreign place with a strange man speaking in foreign language. And it's not Torran language either. "Stop talking!" She moaned, balling her good hand to a fist. The old man seems to caught the hostile tone in her words and fell silent. Since neither of them can understand what the other is talking about, Megara knew that talking is pointless. All is left is body language.

Megara make a motion of pointing at her neck and draw an invisible line around her collarbone. She hope the older man gets it. She need her necklace. Big Sis Myron gave it to her for her birthday last year. She need it back. She couldn't afford losing it. The old man seems to get it, as he pulled out something from his pocket... Her necklace! Without bothering to mind her speed, Megara move to snatch her necklace back. The old man stumbled backward, surprised with her speed. Megara couldn't care less. She desperately clutch her necklace.

The old man said something. Megara just give him a blank look. He push himself up, the chains around his neck sway as he did so. Why would such an elderly man wear chains around his neck? Is he a slave or something? Megara can smell medicine from him so he is either a healer or a patient. It would be easy to get past him or jump out of the window but Megara doubt she can function with her arms not working. She is kinda hungry too.

"_Maester Luwin_" The old man said, pointing to himself. Megara blinked. Is that his name? "_Ma-es-ter Lu-win_" He repeated, slower this time. He gestured to her, waiting for her to repeat it.

Megara stare at him for a moment before parroting back. "_Maeser Luwin_"

They spend the next few minutes or so correcting her. When Maester Luwin gesturing at her again, Megara introduce herself this time. "Megara" Unlike her, Maester Luwin get it right on the first time. He smiled kindly at her. Megara decide that he's not so bad. If he's the one who taken care of her wounds, that means she owes him. You don't hurt people you owe a debt too.

Maester Luwin make another gestures. This time he gestured about eating, moving his hand in front of his mouth as if he's holding an invincible spoon. Right at that moment, her stomach growled loudly. Huh, she must been knocked out pretty long. Maester Luwin smiled again and leave the room. He didn't lock the door. It is most likely that he doesn't know about Fanalis either... Usually she would have been chained and locked up.

Looking around the room, Megara notes that there's nothing impressive here. Just a cot, a small table and chair. There's a water jug though. She didn't realise how thirsty she is until now. Licking her dry lips, she pour water into a small cup next to the jug. The old man doesn't speak her language nor recognise her Fanalis features... This is definitely not anywhere near Reim. How in the world did she get here? Magic definitely played a part but... Just how?

_Growl..._

_'So hungry...' _Megara lie back on the cot. She can't think straight with empty stomach. Where is Maester Luwin? He better bring her meat. Meat... _'I wonder if they are having a banquet right now... Big Bro Muu, Big Sis Myron, Big Sis Yaqut, Big Bro Razol, Big Bro Lo'lo...' _The thought of her family saddens her greatly. _'Wonderful. Now I'm hungry AND sad' _

Thankfully at that moment the door opened once again. Maester Luwin brought a tray with him. A bowl of warm porridge and a couple of bread. Megara almost jumped at him and devour the food but Big Sis Myron popped up in her mind. Maester Luwin set the tray on the table. Megara sit down on the small chair. Her left is not her dominant hand so scooping the porridge and then bringing it to her mouth is a hard task. Megara cursed every time she spills. At least the bread is easier.

Maester Luwin waited patiently for her to finish her meal. In the end she make quite the mess. Megara blush from embarrassment. She must train her left hand now that her right is unable to function. For now. Two women comes in. Judging from their clothes, they are servants. One cleans up the mess and the other make her way towards her. Maester Luwin left the room. The woman who approach her brought a basin of water with her. Oh, they are going to clean her up.

After a slow and very awkward 'bath', they dress her up in a dress. It covered her from neck to toe. Megara don't like it. Long skirts means harder jumps. Unfortunately she is unable to complain, or have the right. She can't help but frown when they present shoes to her. Shoes. They are just uncomfortable for her to wear. Reluctantly Megara put them on.

The women lead her downstairs. They passes a couple of other workers on the way. They all stopped what they're doing to take a look at her. From the windows Megara catches glimpses of a large courtyard and men brandishing their swords against each other. Is she in some sort of a military base? Maester Luwin met them halfway and send away the servants. He speak to her again before leading her to the end of the hall. Judging from the noises from the other side of the wall, this is a hall of some sorts.

The great doors opened before them, revealing a large room with rows of tables. At Maester Luwin's urging, Megara stepped into the hall. She can feel all eyes are on her. It reminded her of the auction... Next to her, Maester Luwin said something to the people inside. An introduction most likely. Megara caught him saying her name. On the other end of the hall, a man sit on the highest platform. From his position and clothing, it is clear that he is the leader here. Next to him is a woman, most likely his wife.

"_Lord Eddard Stark_" Maester Luwin pointed to the leader. "_Lady Catelyn Stark_" And then to the lady. Stark must be their last name. '_Lord' _and _'Lady'_ are titles. Eddard and Catelyn. _Lord _Eddard and _Lady _Catelyn. Megara turn her head when she feel someone tugging her skirt. A little boy, no more than 2 or 3 is looking up at her in curiosity. Megara can't help but smile. After the little boy, another children are coming towards her. A girl with dark hair, followed by a slightly older girl with auburn hair. After the girls comes the boys. Three boys, one younger than the girls and the other two are clearly the oldest. They bear resemblance to _Lord _Eddard and _Lady _Catelyn_. _They are the children of this house.

So she is found by a noble and taken back to his residence. Since they don't speak the same language, Megara knew that she is somewhere far far away from Reim. Far enough to not know about Fanalis. It appears no one have the intention to harm her here... But what would they do once they see her strength? Their reaction won't be any different from the normal people in Reim. She must be careful. She can't leave now. The younger girl grab hold of her hand and start talking excitedly. Then the older girl scold her sister (Probably. She is frowning at her).

Right! The language! If she learn their language, it will be easier for her to survive this place! When the time comes, she can leave this place just fine and travel the land to go back to Reim. For now, she must stay and learn. Learn and learn and more learning. That way these people won't throw her out too. Smiling to the children, Megara introduce herself once more.

"Megara"

* * *

**_This story got mixed reviews but it won't stop me from keep writing this_**

**_Will there be romance? Yes, there will be NedCat moments and some from the other characters. But not most likely from Megara. One, she's too young. Two, she rather focus on getting back home._**

**_Most Fanalis don't wear shoes. I guess that's their thing._**

**_Please review_**

**_NO FLAME_**

**_Thank you _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

* * *

They have a new member in their household. A girl named Megara. Father, his brothers and Theon found her lying unconscious in the forest floor. What tipped them off is the large booming noise. Everyone in Winterfell hear it too when it happened. Bran was climbing and almost slipped. The ravens are croaking loudly, just as surprised with the noise. It is so loud. It is not a wolf's howl or a bear's roar... It's more like of a dragon's... Yet not quite so. Sansa and the adults are nervous but he, Arya and Rickon are excited. He managed to catch a glimpse of Megara when they brought her to Winterfell. Too bad they take her to Maester Luwin's quarters right after.

The next day, Megara regained consciousness. Maester Luwin presented her to everyone in the great hall. Bran never seen anything like Megara. It is plain to see that she is not from around here. She has red hair like their mother and Sansa, only darker... Like the colour of weirwood's leaf. Her eyes are also just as red. The strange marks around her eyes highlighted that. The adults find her looks unnerving but Bran like it. They rarely have visitors from outside of the North. Even if said nature of their arrival is... dubious to say the least.

Since Megara doesn't speak the common language, they must wait until she learn enough words to find out more about the strange noise. Everyone is trying their best to teach her. Maester Luwin is in charge of teaching her how to write and read. Septa Mordane will teach her embroidery, music, and so on after her right arm fully heal. The only games they can do now are playing tag or playing with toys. Megara is the closest with Arya, since they share interest in swordplay. Megara like to watch Robb, Jon and Theon practice with the others.

Like how Sansa would spend time with Jeyne Poole, Arya would often spend time with Megara. During one of his climbings, Bran saw them running away from the kitchen, clutching something that look like cake. Speaking of food, Megara have the biggest appetite he've ever seen. So much that she can finish everyone's leftovers, leaving the dishes clean. Everyone is amazed. It made Mother worried about the expenses though. Jeyne Poole often wonder how Megara seems to not gain any weight. His sisters don't get along well but Megara do get along with Sansa too. She likes to play dress up, though it appears she prefers the length of her dress stopped above her knees. Septa Mordane have this most scandalous look when Megara lifted her skirt up to her thighs and tie them. Bran thought the woman is going to faint on spot.

Bran and Megara do share something in common though. Heights. Bran like the view when he reached the top while Megara like to be on the upper floors, looking out from the windows. Often time Megara will watch him climbing. Unlike Mother whose eyes always filled with worry every time he climb, Megara's is filled in excitement and playfulness. She would clap every time he reach the top.

Today is no different. Megara is already waiting for him when Bran decide to climb. Well, not really waiting for him. The building he's going to climb today is the guest house. Megara lives there. "Bran!" She waves her good hand at him from the window. Bran grinned at her before placing his left foot on another stone. Megara watched him with eagerness as he continue to climb. Today's climb is rather easy... He smile in triumph when he about to reach Megara's window side.

His right foot slipped.

Bran's eyes widened in fear as gravity pull him downwards. His hand lose its grip and Bran can feel his heart thumping like war drums. He's falling. He's falling. Megara grabbed his wrist and effortlessly lift him up. Bran blinks. Megara hums as she drag him inside. He fell on his butt when she let go of him. She looked at him good-naturedly while he look at her in bewilderment.

What just happened?

* * *

_'This is bad. This is bad. This is very very bad!' _Megara thought as she chew on her nail. Bran saw her. He saw her power. She shouldn't have done that but Bran would fall. Hopefully the young noble won't ask questions... She is save for now thanks to language barrier but what about the future? When she's fluent in Westerosi, it will be Lord Eddard asking her questions. How in the world is she going to explain about... _everything_? Megara can use her Fanalis heritage to explain her power but her coming to this world? She can try explaining a magical explosion send her here but she's no magician. You can't expect her to explain about magical theories. It will be a different story if magic really exist in Westeros...

Winterfell has been kind to her so far. Lord Eddard have everyone treat her well. The children likes to play together with her, especially Arya. Maester Luwin patiently teaching her. Lady Catelyn acts a bit cool towards her but that probably because she's an outsider. The men treat her cooly too. No doubt they are still suspicious of her. Well, they have been decent to her so Megara keep her act together. The fact that they don't put her in a cell and chains her definitely helps.

She must be patient... She must be calm... Going back home will always be the utmost importance. But for now, Megara must learn Westerosi language and characters. Communication is essential in order to get to know each other and reach understanding. Big Brother Muu once said that to her. They were talking about Torran people. Torran people have a different language than the rest of the world, it either intrigue or scare people. Their situation is a bit like Fanalis.

Megara still struggles with words but he vocabulary grows everyday. Most of the words she knows at the moment are objects and names but she's optimistic that she will master Westerosi within a few months. Big Bro Muu and Bis Sis Myron are so fluent in Torran, she must follow their example.

Though it will be better if she is able to go home soon...

Today, Maester Luwin have her practice her writing. Again. Westerosi alphabets have two different form for one alphabet. That doesn't make any sense. Why can't they be satisfied with one form? Megara have memorise the alphabets and their sequence but writing is another matter. Her right hand is still healing. When Megara write with her left, the lines are crooked and untidy. The ink often spills or leave smudges. Maester Luwin is not impressed. Still, Megara is happy that she can write her name in Westerosi. After writing lesson comes the reading lesson. Judging from the repeated mentions of the names like Stark and Targaryen, she is reading history. From her lessons, she learn that House Stark is the ruling family of the North. Westeros comprised from 7 kingdoms, not counting the capital land and borderlands (Riverlands). Westeros is the western continent. The other continents are Essos, Ulthos and Sotorhyos. The emblem of House Stark is a grey wolf on white field. Reim's emblem is the laurel wreath. Nobles and Lady Scheherazade wear those on daily basis. Megara wonders if the phoenix is the official emblem of Fanalis...

Since Lord Eddard is the head of House Stark, Megara is currently staying with one of the most influential families in Westeros. It feels like she hit the jackpot. House Stark have treated her well. Still, there's quite the distance between Winterfell and the capital... She wonders what kind of ratios Maester Luwin's map use. Fanalis can travel long distance faster than normal humans but... There's nowhere for her to go. She need to get more information about magic in this world first. Too bad her current vocabulary don't allow her to ask Maester Luwin about it.

She smudged the ink again. Ugh, just when she can take off this cast? It itches also. Megara can't wait to regain full use of her right arm again. Heck, she want to run, to jump, to climb, to kick- _'I want to move freely again darn it!' _Megara glare at the paper. She is this close to flip the table. But that will only cause more trouble. The old man seems to sense her rising temper and promptly take away the quill and paper. He spread a map in front of her. The map of Westeros. Using his ruler, Maester Luwin tapped a spot.

"...Dorne... Seat of... House Martell...?"

"Good. Next" Maester Luwin point to a cluster of islands.

"...Iron... Lands?"

"Islands. Iron Islands" Maester Luwin corrects her.

"Iron Islands." Megara repeat after him "Seat of House... Greyjoy?" It's Theon's home. Wonder what he's doing so far from home?

Maester Luwin pointed to a small island next to the Crownlands. "Dragon... Stone... of House Baratheon?"

"Very good. Next"

They continue until Megara is able to tell which area is the seat of what house. All these houses must be the important houses. Maester Luwin show her their sigils. Tyrell's golden rose reminds her of Reim's laurel wreath but that probably because everyone else's are animals. Still, the armours men don here in Winterfell is similar to Sasan knights. It comforts her a bit actually. Sasan knights rarely shows up at Reim but to see something familiar here ease her heart. Just a little bit.

Megara wonder what her family is doing now at the moment. No doubt that they are still recovering from the explosion. The experiments there are for their military campaigns after all. Are they... looking for her perhaps? Megara may be a pureblood Fanalis but she is not of noble blood. Casualties happens in war. But she is not a soldier... Not yet anyway. Maybe they think she's dead? Two weeks have passed since the explosion... Maybe they give up searching for her...

_'No. That's not right. Big Bro Muu won't give up. He search for us fellow Fanalis to the edge of the world. He went to the Great Continental Rift and returned. There's no way he's giving up on me. Megara you must not be negative. Big Bro Muu never gives up. You shouldn't give up as well.'_

The Fanalis people battles and survived slavery everyday, learning a new language is an easier task. No, survival is a part of their strength. They are not just fearsome beasts with inhumane strengths. They are survivors. Megara is a survivor and she will survive. Learning a new language is an easier task than escaping from slave traders. Heck, Big Brother Muu survives dealing with them purebloods. That's very impressive, considering you're leading people far more stronger than you. Megara is just as strong and she will learn Westerosi.

Looking up to Maester Luwin, Megara pushed her doubts aside and once again focus on her work.

* * *

**_I'm sorry for the long update... I'm currently busy and having writer block =.=_**

**_Please review_**

**_NO FLAME_**

**_Thank you _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4**_

* * *

Maester Luwin finally open the cast on Megara's right arm. Arya let out a cry of joy when the last of the bandage fell to the floor. Her friend have a excited expression as she check her arm. She is looking at it with a rather serious look. But Arya knows that's how Megara looks like when she's excited. It may scares little Beth and Jeyne Poole but once you get over it, Megara don't look that intimidating. Father is intimidating but he's nice and honourable. Why should they treat Megara any different?

"Thank you Maester Luwin" Megara smiled at him. Arya noted that she have no trouble saying those words. No hesitation nor wrong vowel. Their lessons are paying off. Maester Luwin smiles back at her, seeming to be satisfied with her words. "Let's go Arya" She grab hold of Arya's hand with her good hand. Both of them run out from Maester Luwin's office laughing.

"What should we do now? Practice swords? Climbing? Riding horse? There's so many things to do!" Arya grins, giddy with the notion that they can fully play now. Megara enjoys watching the men practice, as well as climbing. She's a bit awkward with horse riding though. It doesn't matter. Megara is like Jeyne Poole is to Sansa. She's her friend. Her first _female_ friend. Which is saying a lot.

Megara is so different... Not just with her looks but with her behaviour as well. When they are alone, Megara would lift her skirt to her knees and tie them up. Septa Mordane would faint at the sight of bare calves. Megara also don't like to wear shoes. She is careful enough to not get mud on her dress and face, but her feet will be as dirty as Arya after playtime is over. She is quick to wash her feet though so Septa Mordane never caught her. Arya will have mud left on her somehow, so it's hard to get away. Arya note the weird marks around Megara's ankles. Her brothers and Theon have discussed the possibility that Megara was a slave. Possibly running away from the slave traders and smugglers. They can't ask her that though. Megara is not fluent enough in speaking the Common language.

Megara looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning wide. "Kitchen?" She suggested. Arya laughed. Megara, always hungry. She eat like a horse. At least her table manner is good enough to not make Sansa cringe.

"Kitchen it is then!" Arya pull her friend along. "Maybe they have pies or lemon cakes or puddings!" Megara licked her lips at that. "After that we can go to the yard and play-" She abruptly stop when a figure block their way. Septa Mordane is looking at them with a disapproving look. Well, it is aimed to Arya more than Megara. Her friend have yet to have the chance to sew. Up until now... "Good after Septa"

"Tsk tsk Arya. Do you know what time is it?"

"It's... Time to practice our sewing..." Arya let go of Megara's hand.

"Correct. Now that Megara's arm is healed, she can join our lesson. Come children." There is no room for argument. Arya shoot a look of exasperation to Megara. She give her an encouraging smile but Arya can see that she's nervous. This will be her first sewing lesson. Megara can certainly dance, with those nimble feet of hers. Singing is something she doesn't mind as well. But sewing? Arya can't help but wonder if her skill will be as bad or... worse.

Her sister Sansa and Jeyne Poole are already in the room, waiting for them. Needle and thread ready in their hands. Septa Mordane give them a head start as she focus on Megara. Her friend looked very troubled. Her eyes turn intimidating as she struggles to put the thread into the hole. Her hands quivers. A bead of sweat trickle from her forehead when Megara _finally_ able insert the thread. She glances at a impatient Septa Mordane before starting to work.

"Ow!" Megara yelped when the needle pricked her finger. It didn't help when Septa Mordane looked at her disapprovingly. Arya tear her gaze away when the septa look her way. She wish the lesson would end soon... It's clear that Megara is even more miserable than she is. Arya dare to sneak another peek. Septa Mordane is instructing her with sharp tone. Megara bit her lip, as if trying to not get upset.

"Megara don't glare. Ladies must not look as angry as you are right now." Arya is not sure if her friend fully understand that but the tone Septa Mordane use is clear. "Don't force your needle. Don't tug it. You'll stab someone's eye-"

_Riiiiiiiip_

Both Sansa and Jeyne look up from their work. They all stare at the cloth in Megara's hand, which now have a very apparent rip in the middle. She fearfully look up. Septa Mordane is gaping at her. A look of disbelieving on her face. She quickly recovers though. "No Megara. This is unacceptable. Just because you don't have a good start, you can't just rip the fabric. Now we have to do it from the beginning. Again."

Megara don't bother with her glaring anymore. She's looking at the cloth as if it's her lifelong nemesis.

"Don't glare" Septa Mordane chastise her but don't bother hiding her glare at Megara either.

* * *

Night finally came to Winterfell. Megara slowly open her eyes, looking out at the window. They have crescent moon tonight. No one should be awake at this hours... Except the howls and all sort of animals in the woods. Not that they are any match for a Fanalis. Throwing her blanket, Megara get off from the bed. She like Winterfell at night the best. No one would see her. They're too busy being asleep. Not being able to move like usual is like a slow torture. And gods, she need to move. Today's sewing fiasco made the rest of her day sour.

It maybe summer at the moment in this world but Winterfell still have snow. Fanalis are still susceptible to the cold, so Megara put on a cloak. She breathed in the cool night air, feeling the wind touches her skin. Her cloak spread like wings as she jumped down from the window. This is it. The adrenaline she's seeking for. Not as much as she usually have back home... But every little bit is precious. She will go nuts if she don't work out. Unfortunately she must do it in the the dead of the night, in the woods even, to make sure no one saw her.

She landed on the ground. Megara couldn't contain her grin as her toes curled on the dirt. Being barefoot is the best after all. Too bad she can't go barefoot all the time. Only in Arya's presence when she can act unladylike... And even around her she must be careful. Careful and patient. Those two words haunts her permanently. But when the sun sets, she can lower her guard. Just a bit.

Megara wonders around. She walk past the kitchen, library tower, the kennels. One of the hounds looked at her when she walk past before laying down its head. They are used to her wondering around at this hour. Megara presses on. The walls of Winterfell stood high and mighty. The castle is defended by two massive granite walls with a wide moat between them. The outer wall is eighty feet high, while the inner is one hundred feet high, with a wide moat between them. Impressive for men but they pose no trouble for Fanalis. The buildings in Remano is just as mighty.

The thing that make Winterfell different is the Godswood. Maester Luwin explained it to her sometime ago. The godswood is where the First men worship their gods. The old gods people on the south called them. The place is dark and old. In the center is a small, dark, and cold pool with an ancient weirwood heart tree. The wood is as white as bones and its leaves blood red. They carved a face to the tree, saying that the old gods watch over them through those eyes. To be honest, it unnerved her. Megara can tell that there's something weird with that particular tree. It reminds her a bit of Lady Scheherazade yet there's something else... When Megara first lay her eyes on the weirwood, her instinct tells her that it's dangerous. Like something unknown is watching her. She don't know if it's a friend or foe. A magician will know better. Too bad that she's not one... Then again, Fanalis are barely human.

Megara start to run. The godswood give more cover for her with its tall trees. She dash, jump and tumble over. It's her real playtime. Megara climb onto a tree. Being at high places is the best also. It doesn't take long for her to be at the very top, looking over the godswood. Only the walls and the weirwood tree stood taller than her. Megara is tempted to jump over to the wall... But a guard might see her. Even with her speed, news would travel in the following morning. Bran already saw her, what if the second time it will be an adult who saw her? Too many risks.

Still... It's been a month since she came here. Sooner or later, her Westerosi will be fluent enough to properly communicate with the residents here. At that moment, Lord Eddard will start asking questions. You can't go against someone who rescues you, moreover the lord who allows you to stay in his castle. How in the world would she explain that she's from another realm and magic brought her here? What would he do if they found out about her power? There are 2 possible scenarios. They banish her out of fear or let her stay and work for them. The second option is preferable but Megara knows that she can't pledge her loyalty to them. To repay back their generosity? Sure. But as their servant...? She can't. She will only follow Big Bro Muu.

On the bright side, they won't sell her to slave traders. Slavery is banned here in Westeros. The Seven Kingdom have a pretty strict law. Almost all crimes have execution as punishment. Another option is having 3 of your fingers cut off. Or join the Night's Watch. Maester Luwin said it's an organisation where the members watch over a gigantic wall. How gigantic though? Megara would love to compare it to the Great Rift... Too bad she never been there.

_'I wonder how everyone's doing right now...' _Megara look up to the moon. At a night like this, there will be parties back home. Reim people love banquets and parties. Big Bro Muu will be his charming self and people surround him. Big Sis Myron dressing up and mingling with the nobles before getting impatient. Razol and Yaqut devouring the food. Her friends will be at home, either staying up late to chat or already in deep slumber. Remano will still be bright even though it's nightfall, with all the parties going on. Lady Scheherazade watching over them from afar...

Megara lean to the tree, legs dangling as she sat on a branch. She misses them. She miss her family, her home, everything. Winterfell and the people there are nice, but she will never be one of them. She belongs in Reim, with her kin, being free. Here, she is chained. Her secrets are her chain. She can just told Lord Eddard, Megara knows that. But there's just too many what ifs. Even with her Fanalis prowess, it doesn't guarantee anything that she can survive on her own in this world. She still need money, food, clothes... She can look for a job in her travel but who would hire a 10 year old? Showing them her strength will attract more bad people than trustworthy ones. Megara sighed.

She's so tired... Tired of hiding. Tired of restraining herself. Tired of feeling alone... All she wanted is to go home. She want to see everyone. She want to be a member in the Fanalis Corpse. She want to grow up... At her real home... After weeks of holding it in, Megara finally allow herself to cry. Her sobs sounds faint in the godswood... But Megara can't help but wonder if the gods of Westeros hear her.

* * *

**_Fanalis can't do delicate work (like Morgiana unable to set up a single domino for instance). It must be mighty difficult for Megara to sew._**

**_Megara being homesick. Poor baby_**

**_I'm sorry for the long update... I'm currently busy and having writer block =.=_**

**_Please review_**

**_NO FLAME_**

**_Thank you _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5**_

* * *

Days turn into weeks, and weeks into month. In a blink of an eye, it's been almost 6 months since they found Megara in the woods. It seems that almost everyone but him have forgotten how they found her. Unconscious and bloodied... One would not guess judging from how sweet she can be at times. But her eyes is dead giveaway. She is not a Northerner nor a Sourtherner. She is not from Westeros. She was a slave that somehow made her way to the Seven Kingdoms. Despite his efforts, nothing come out from his investigation that give any indication from where Megara originated from and how she got here in the first place.

Eddard noted how Megara is more relaxed than when she first come here. She no longer hesitant around adults and his children fully accepts her. Her Common Language have improved considerably, along with her literacy. His wife Catelyn have more or less accepted Megara. The only one who dislikes her is Septa Mordane. The girl ripped almost half a hundred clothes before Septa given up teaching her how to sew. Everything else, like dancing and poetry, Megara enjoys them. Arya is practically attached to the hip with her. Like Sansa and Jeyne Poole.

He observed how the two always spend their time together. From studying to watching the men train. Once, Eddard could have sworn that the two of them are gossiping. But with Arya, it might be or not be true. Nevertheless, he is happy that Arya have a girl friend who is around her age. There aren't a lot of girls around these parts. Maybe he should invite the his banner men's daughters to Winterfell in the future... Sansa and Arya will be delighted.

But would he dare to invite his banner men here when there's an odd person within his walls? Eddard still not sure if Megara really is harmless. Perhaps she is but everything about her is a mystery. Now that they can communicate, it is time to get some answers. He give Jory an order to fetch her to his office. Along with his lady wife and Maester Luwin. He don't doubt they want to hear what Megara has to say.

A few moments later, Catelyn and Maester Luwin entered his office. "What is it Ned?" Catelyn looked at him confused.

"It's about Megara" Eddard stood up from his seat. "It's time for her to tell us what really happened months ago. And who she really is."

Not long after, Jory brought in Megara. The girl looked confused before tenses up. It appears she knows what's going to happen. It was after Jory left the room Eddard speak up. "Megara, I need you to answer some questions."

The girl nervously bit her lip. "Will you banish me after this?"

Eddard exchanged looks with his wife. "No, little one. We will not." Megara don't seem convinced though. He continues. "I'd like to as you about what happened that day. I want you to tell me the truth." He studied her before continuing. "Where do you come from? How did you end up here? What exactly happened to you?"

Megara didn't immediately answer. Instead she stared at them with her 'hard' look. "My Lord... The Southerns believe in Seven Gods, Seven Hells and Seven Heavens. Correct?" The Gods? Why would she bring them up? Unless...? "So you believe there will another realm other than Westeros, Essos, Ulthos and Sothoryos?" Eddard cautiously nodded. "Do you believe in magic?"

"What's that got to do with this?" Eddard furrows his eye brows. Megara sighed.

"Everything" Once again, he exchanged looks with his wife and Maester Luwin. Megara continues. "I was... Brought here from another realm... By magic." She sounds so nervous. "The magic is responsible for the loud noise... I not sure what exactly happened... But it was done by magic." Megara looked at them, as if sizing them up before speaking again. "Sorcerers are normal in my homeland... Many serves for the _Empire- _Er... Kingdom. Something happened in one of the royal warehouses... It burn everything... I was in there... A flash and... Now I'm here."

"Why in the name of gods would you be in a burning building?" Catelyn asks, worry and confusion laced in her tone.

"I am the future soldier of my kingdom. I must do my duty to my kingdom. I'm helping the soldiers escape from the fire." This time, Megara sounds a lot more surer. The look in her eyes become bolder. If that's even possible.

Catelyn gasped in shock. "Soldier?" She whispered. "You're just a child. A girl. Your kingdom take girls for soldiers?"

"Only in certain cases. My tribe is one of those cases. We, the Fanalis Tribe, hailed from the Dark Continent. One of the harshest land in my home realm. Men or women, it doesn't matter. Fanalis are strong." She paused. "Which is why I have these." She lifted her skirt, revealing her ankles. The marks proving that she was once chained are still visible. "Fanalis makes excellent slaves. I was a slave until my brother freed me."

So Megara _was_ a slave... But it still doesn't answer some question. "If you know that you're here because of magic... Do you know how to go back?" Eddard asks. Megara sadly shakes her head. Eddard ponders what he just hear. Megara is originally from a realm different than this one... At least that explains her foreign appearance and language. But magic... Like skin changing and the likes? Is she telling the truth?

"Are you sure the place where you come from is not in the maps?" For the first time, Maester Luwin speak up. Megara shakes her head again.

"I've told you. I was brought here by magic." Megara said, a bit annoyed. "I am not a sorcerer and I doubt any of the sorcerers in this realm have the same magic as we have back home. So... Unless someone from my realm come to get me or Gods decide to interfere, I'm stuck here."

For the third time, Eddard exchanged looks with Catelyn and Maester Luwin. Honestly, he is still not sure how to take this revelation. "I... believe that you are telling the truth." He finally said after a moment of silence. "Anything else we should know about?" This time, Megara looked very guilty. She stared at the floor, unable to look at them in the eye. "Megara..?"

"I think we should do this in the godswood. More space."

...

A few moments later, the four of them stood in the middle of the Godswood. No one will disturb them here. Unless its his children playing. Megara do not say anything. Instead she take off her shoes and tying her skirt above her knees. Catelyn gasped at such display. Before any of them can say anything though, Megara jumped. No... _Leaped. _Eddard knows that he is gaping right now but he don't care. Megara have leaped high enough to reach a tree branch and then proceed to climb higher. Without using her hands. It's like she's actually running on tree. She goes higher and higher, until Eddard can no longer spot her. Then she leap from one tree to another. For a moment she reminds him of squirrels. But squirrels don't move that fast. It was until the point that his eyes can no longer follow her that Eddard realised that she is standing behind him. His wife's gasp is the indication.

"That is what Fanalis is capable of." Megara shrug off a leaf on her shoulder. "And this" She picks up a rock from the ground, bigger than her tiny fist. Her fingers curled and the rock crumbles before them. "Fanalis are strong." She drop the pebbles to the grass. "We can do this too" She walk to Maester Luwin. Megara wrapped her arms around his legs and easily lift him off the ground. The chains around his neck jingles as Maester Luwin try to balance himself in her hold. "Hence the reason we are so feared and desired as slaves." She put him down. "Do you want another demonstration?"

Eddard found himself shaking his head. Catelyn is staring at Megara with wide eyes. Maester Luwin is the first to recover. "Are all Fanalis strong like you?"

"No. The adult ones are much stronger than me. Faster as well. Their kicks can pierce through a lion. They can easily destroy Winterfell." Megara speak of it as if she's talking about the weather. "We're no good at doing delicate things though." She nervously glance at Catelyn. Right, Megara basically destroy her sewing kits every time she tries. "We fare better as warriors. So if you are in need of an emergency trip, or can only bring a few people with you, or both... I'll come with you. Fanalis are much faster than horses." From what he just witnessed, Eddard have no doubt about that.

"Why didn't you told us from the start?" Maester Luwin asked.

Megara stared at him. "I didn't know if I could trust any of you. For all I know, I'll be a slave again."

"You won't, child" Eddard unconsciously said. Slavery is heavily frowned upon in the Seven Kingdoms. "Still, if you're so strong, why did you end up as a slave?" With her strength, Megara can easily throw people off her.

"I was already a slave when I was younger than Rickon. I don't know what happened to my parents. They may have escaped or turned to slaves or put down. It's common occurrence when it comes to warrior tribes like the Fanalis. I don't even question why I was a slave. It was not until a few years ago my saviour set me free. He travel around the world to find us. Afterward he took us in, clothed us, fed us... Now me and our Fanalis brethren can live together..." Ned can see that she missed her brethren terribly. "That's my story." She looked at them expectantly, waiting for them to say something.

"...I must admit I didn't expect this..." Maester Luwin hold his chest. "But thank you for being honest."

Megara simply nodded. "So... Can I go now? It's almost time for dancing lesson. Sansa- Or rather Septa Mordane, won't be pleased if I am late to show up."

"You may go"

Megara curtsey before them before running off towards the castle. This time, she didn't bother hiding her power. Rather than seeing her running, it's more like she's vanished in a blink of an eye.

A moment passed and Maester Luwin decide to speak up. "...What do you think My lord...?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I should think." Eddard said, looking at his wife who is just as bewildered as he is.

* * *

**Ned, Catelyn and Luwin knoooooows**

**Sorry for the long update... The writer block didn't help either...**

**Anyways, the _real _story will start in the next chapter! The royal family will come to Winterfell! I know you guys have been waiting for this**

**_Please review_**

**_NO FLAME_**

**_Thank you _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6**_

* * *

Everyone have gathered at the courtyard, waiting for the royal party to arrive. Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn stood on the very front, along with their true born children, his half siblings. Jon stood behind them, flanked by Theon and Megara. Guards have lined up outside of the walls and their servants stood behind them. It's almost as like every living soul in Winterfell have gathered to welcome the king. Everyone except their dire wolves and the animals reside in the castle.

Lady Catelyn looks around. "Where's Arya? Sansa, where's your sister?" Sansa merely shrugged. Knowing his little sister, Arya must be already outside of the gates, wanting to get the first look of the king. It was when they can hear the sound of the horses coming Arya appears. Jon hold back a chuckle when Lord Eddard gently scold her while removing a helmet off her head. The first to enter the gates is a knight in white armour and cape. A Kingsguard. Followed by a young boy with golden hair and red cloak and a man with hound shaped helmet. After a large red wheelhouse, a huge man flanked by two Kingsguard members appear. Lord Eddard drop to his knees, followed by the rest of them. That must be the king. When he stood up again, they followed.

Lord Eddard greet the king first. "Your Grace. Winterfell is yours."

"You got fat" Jon looks on in disbelief at what the king just said. There is an awkward pause as everyone looked on until laughters filled the air. His father and king exchange a hug while they are still laughing. "Cat!" King Robert pulled Lady Catelyn to a hug. He ruffled Rickon's hair. "Nine years since I've last seen you! Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the north for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Lord Eddard said.

The king nod before shifting his attention. "And what do we have here?" He offer his hand to Robb. "You must be Robb" He moves on to Sansa "My, you're a pretty one" He paused at Arya and bow down to her level. "And your name is?"

"Arya" His sister answered.

The king smiled at that. Last and not least, he looked at Bran. "Show me your muscles" Bran lift an arm and flex, earning a chuckle from King Robert. "You'll be a soldier." Even though his back is facing him, Jon know that Bran is smiling right now. Arya points out Jaime Lannister who have dismounted from his horse. Sansa scolded her in a low voice. The queen is now approaching them. Lord Eddard kissed her hand and Lady Catelyn bow before her. Jon noted that she looked haughty. Next to him, Megara is tiptoeing. She is shorter than Sansa despite both eleven years old.

King Robert turn to Lord Eddard once more. "Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects."

The queen interrupts "My love, we've been riding for a month. Surely the dead can wait."

"Ned" He ignores her. Lord Eddard follows the king, leaving them in even more awkwardness. Megara looked at Jon, giving him a look that says _'Did that just happened?' _

Honestly? Jon find all of this surreal.

* * *

The Great Hall of Winterfell is heavy with the scent of roasted meat and fresh baked bread. Its walls were draped with the banners of three houses; Stark, Baratheon and Lannister. Laughters filled the hall, accompanied by the clatters of forks and knives, the singings of the musicians, and the subtle crackle from the fire. However Jon barely hear it because he is outside at the moment, practising with a dummy. All by himself. His half siblings are inside, partaking in the welcoming feast.

"Is he dead yet?"

Jon turned around to see who it is. "Uncle Benjen!" His uncle laugh as they approach each other. The stableboy take his horse away.

"You've got bigger!" He pulled him to a hug. "Rode all day. Didn't want to leave you alone with the Lannisters. Thought I'll find you in the feast."

"Lady Stark thought it would be insulting to the royal family if a bastard seat amongst them." Jon said flatly.

"Well, you'll always be welcomed at the Wall. No bastard ever refused to see that."

"So take me with you when you go back"

"Jon-"

Jon is not done yet. "Father would let me if you ask him! I know he will"

Uncle Benjen studied him carefully. "The Wall isn't going anywhere."

"I'm ready to swear your oath." He insisted. His uncle can only chuckle.

"You don't understand what you're giving up. We have no families. None of us will ever father sons."

"I don't care about that!" Jon have thought this long and hard. Robb will someday be Lord of Winterfell. His half sisters will leave their home to join their husbands' house and be mistress of their castle. Bran will grow up to be a knight or be Robb's banner men along with Rickon. But what choice does a bastard like him have? He is a Snow.

"You might, if you knew what it meant." Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of plate shattering and laughter that follows after. "I better get inside, rescue his father from his guests." Uncle Benjen grab hold of his arms. "We'll talk later." He give him one more stern look before heading inside.

Jon picked up his sword and about to hit the dummy again when a new voice call him out. "You know, just because you are not allowed to be inside doesn't mean you can't eat." Jon whirled around to see Megara walking towards him, holding two plate filled with food. She handed him one plate. "Help me not get all these food get wasted." Megara take a bite on her bread. Wordlessly Jon put down his sword and start eating as well. They eat in silence before Megara speaking up again. "You can go to Essos, go on an adventure and perhaps get married there."

"You heard me talking to Uncle Benjen, didn't you?" He sighed. "And be careful. Lady Stark won't approve you soiled your dress with gravy." It's just a simple lilac dress but Lady Stark and Sansa won't approve if Megara got it dirty.

"A bit" She admitted. "And your uncle is right. You don't know what you're missing out. All boys I know thirst for glory in battle and impressing girls. Some just want to get their hands on a sword and shed blood. Well, you'll get to kill Wildings if you go to the Wall."

"Wildlings." Jon corrected her. "It's a great honour to serve in the Night's Watch."

Megara looked at him strangely. "But you'll be leaving your family and friends here."

"I'm a bastard. A Snow. I will never be fully accepted." Robb and Arya maybe don't care but Lady Stark certainly is.

Megara studies him. "Let me tell you a story then." She leaned to the fence. "My big brother once told me about our tribe's homeland. The Fanalis homeland. It is said to be at the very edge of the world. Not Beyond the Wall, mind you. In order to get there, you must pass a valley. The valley is so big and deep that the sunlight can't even reach the bottom. It is as black as the night, even though the sun is up. No one can tell how deep it is. Once you reach the bottom, if it's even possible, you can't even see anything. You can just blindly walking for days, until your food and water run out. Until the soles of your feet bleed. Until you are in brink of death. There are no guarantee that you'll reach the other side. Maybe you'll already dead and you don't know it. But my brother... He... He actually reach the other side." She bit her lip. Jon can see that she's fighting back her tear. "His yearning for our brethren won. He actually reached the other side. My brother said... Something changed within him... No... He really changed. He is no longer running with his two legs. He's running with four legs. His skin become like steel and turn crimson red. He become a beast. That beast like form is our true form. And that's when he saw it... Fanalis' homeland."

Something in her eyes changes, Jon noted. Her story sounds like Old Nan's tales but Megara sincerely believe it. She is not joking. "What did your brother see...?" Jon asked.

"A world so savage... Yet so dear it hurt" Megara clutched her heart. "Red beasts either on their four feet or standing with their hind legs... They ride giant fish that swim in air instead of water. Trees even taller than the weirwood looming over them. The sun shining down over fields of mushrooms... That is our home. That is our true selves. Not our human body. We are not human. We are... Fanalis." She take a deep breath. "A wizard brought back my brother to the other side. To the human side. He said to my brother. _'Now that you you know your true self, you will live with this lingering feeling for the rest of your life. If you really want to go to the other side, then be ready to say farewell to everything you have here. You are still too young for that, Muu...'_ He was your age when he decided to look for the other side."

Jon didn't know since when, but he has been holding his breath. As weird as the story sounds, Jon can't deny that they have certain... pull in them. He wonders if this is what the North meant for the Starks. Megara closes her eyes. She inhale the night's cool air before opening them again. "One day I'm going there. To our true home. But for now, there are still things for me to do on this side."

"How many of your brethren on this side who hear that story and leave?" Jon asked, curious.

Megara smiles at him. "None of them. We all stayed to finish our lives on this side before moving on. I stayed behind for my brothers and sisters. I stayed behind to forge my own path. I stayed behind for myself... When I am ready, I will say farewell to this side."

"Are you telling me to not go to the Wall?"

"No, I'm telling you to think about this long and hard. Again." Megara finished the rest of her food. "I'm heading back inside... Arya will be feeling playful any moment now. Better keep an eye on her before she play a prank on Sansa." She finish her food quicker than any girl would, leaving an almost clean plate. Jon wonder how her dress can still be clean at such speed. "See you" Megara give him one last smile before heading inside.

Jon stared at her back when he hear someone else approaching.

"That is certainly an interesting tale" He turned around to see Tyrion Lannister waddling towards him. He take a chug from a wine skin before fully looking at him. "You're uncle is in the Night's Watch."

"What are you doing back there?" Jon really don't notice his presence earlier.

"Preparing for a night with your family." He take another chug from his skin. "I've always wanted to see the Wall."

"You're Tyrion Lannister, the queen's brother?" It felt weird for Jon to tower him, since he have higher standing than him.

"My greatest accomplishment," Tyrion said. "And you. You're Ned Stark's bastard aren't you?" Jon felt cold. He pressed his lips and walk away.

"Did I offend you? Sorry" The dwarf doesn't sound apologetic. "You are the bastard though"

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father," Jon turned around to face him again.

"And Lady Stark is not your mother, making you a bastard." He said the last word in a lower voice. "Let me give you some advice, bastard" Tyrion Lannister approach him. "Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like an armour and it can't never be used to hurt you."

"The hell what you know about being a bastard?!" Jon asked, angry.

The dwarf stopped on his tracks. "All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes."

* * *

Now that the king and the royal family is staying here, they must be on their best behaviour; and best appearance yet. As soon as the news of the royal family coming to Winterfell, Sansa has been fretting. She talked about the prince, the queen and princess, the dresses and everything related to the South. Sansa's antic reminds her a bit of Big Sister Myron actually. Megara have no doubt that the two of them will get along well. Arya too, though she will bond quickly with the other Fanalis who is not as into high class as Big Sis Myron. The boys will no doubt get along with Big Brother Muu. How she missed them...

For the occasion, Megara put on her best dresses yet. A lilac dress with Northern collar for the first day. She would prefer to wear red, yellow or white but it won't do to take attention away from Sansa. They are both redheads so they are easy to stand out. As the first daughter of Lord Stark, Sansa must stand out more. Not that Megara mind being in the background. Today she is wearing a muted green dress. It complement her hair nicely.

The royal family is an amusing bunch. King Robert Baratheon is fat and loud, reminding her of some nobles back home. Queen Cersei have all of Reim's classic beauty standard, shapely and tall figure with luscious golden hair and a pair of jade eyes. The royal children takes after their mother more than their father. Queen Cersei's twin brother, Jaime Lannister, is like the male version of the queen. Of course, they are twins. Their younger brother Tyrion Lannister, also known as the 'Imp' is the most interesting of the bunch. In terms of looks that is. Megara don't really think much of dwarves really. What right does a Fanalis have to comment about others? Dwarves maybe considered as beasts in this world but Megara knows other beasts. The dangerous ones. She's one of them after all.

When Lord Eddard told them that there will be betrothal between Sansa and the crown prince, her friend is ecstatic. Megara honestly never seen Sansa this excited. It reminds her of the ladies going crazy over Big Bro Muu and the gladiators. Joffrey _is_ handsome. But he have the same air of arrogance that Prince Nerva Julius Caluades. Princess Myrcella and Princess Tommen are nice enough though.

Since she have dropped sewing lessons, Megara spend less time with Princess Myrcella. Arya doesn't seem to mind the princess much but it's clear that she rather join her than to be stuck with Septa Mordane and Sansa. Having nothing better to do, Megara wonders around. Usually the boys are practicing in the yard when the girls are having sewing lessons, so Megara went there. Along the way, her sharp hearing picks up a conversation.

"Who will go another round?" It sounds like Rodrik Cassel. Oh, they must be having rounds.

Then she hears Prince Joffrey's voice. "This is a game for children, Ser Rodrik."

"You are children," Theon barked derisively.

"You lot may be children," Joffrey retorted back, sounding very arrogant and condescending. "I am a prince and I grow tired of swatting at Starks with a play sword."

"You got more swats than you gave, Joff," Robb retorted. "Are you afraid of going up against me?"

"Oh, _terrified. _You're so much older_._" the prince replied mockingly, causing some of the Lannister men to laugh.

"What's going on?" Megara come up under Jon and Arya (she must have snuck out from sewing lesson). The two of them are sitting on a window sill. Robb looked more disgruntled by the second.

"Joffrey is being a little shit," Jon answered, watching the scene closely.

"What are you suggesting?" Ser Rodrik asked the prince, stroking his white beard.

"Live steel."

"Done," Robb shot back at once. "You'll be sorry!"

Ser Rodrik put a hand on Robb's shoulder in order to calm him down. "Live steel is too dangerous. I will permit you tourney swords, with blunted edges."

A tall knight with black hair and burned face pushed forward. If he's a bit more taller, he'll rival Lo'lo in terms of scary face. "This is your prince. Who are you to tell him he may not have an edge on his sword, ser?"

"Master-at-arms of Winterfell, Clegane, and you would do well not to forget it" Ser Rodrik replied back.

"Are you training women here?" The Hound asked. Megara noted how muscled he is, not that he's as muscled as her brethren.

"I am training _knights,_" Ser Rodrick said evenly. "They will have steel when they are ready."

"How old are you, boy?" The burned man turned to Robb.

"Fourteen," Robb said.

"I killed a man at twelve. You can be sure it was not with a blunt sword." With that face, she don't doubt it.

Robb stiffened at that. His pride wounded. "Let me do it," he asked of Ser Rodrik. "I can beat him."

"Beat him with a tourney blade, then," Ser Rodrik insisted.

Joffrey shrugged. "Come and see me when you're older, Stark. If you're not _too_ old." Some of the Lannister men laughed at that. Megara frowned at that. That boy reminded her too much of particular nobles back home. Fanalis have fearsome reputation so it's kinda justified... But Robb and Joffrey are both normal. Just different title. Both dressed like a proper soldier but Joffrey's is more like for show, with all those embroideries. Before Robb can spit out curses, Megara leave her spot and approach the gathered boys and men.

"What's going on?" She said it out loud, grabbing many people's attention, including Joffrey. One look at her and he start to sneer.

"Go away. This is not women's play. Then again, the Starks are children. Maybe they'll let you join in their frolics." Theon have to restrain Robb from attacking the prince. The men who laughed earlier snickers at her.

"Men of the North are celebrated for their valor by those who have crossed swords with them. Same goes to Dornish men as well. It is" Megara looked straight at Joffrey. "Do you have your father's valour, prince?"

Joffrey's face went red. Megara can hear someone snickering. Then he start to sneer again. "I've heard about you. You were once a slave. That certainly explains your idiocy, on top of being a girl."

"Well, this former slave survived Essos and the wilderness of the North. As well as learning the Common Tongue in less than a year. Well, that is nothing compared to a prince living a pampered life in the South with servants combing his mane and cut his claws."

This time more than one person snorts. Joffrey's nostrils flare. His wormy lips curled to an ugly pout. "You can't talk to me like that. I'm the prince!"

"And a child. Yet I've seen boys younger than twelve killed men in the fighting pit. Why don't you show us all what the son of Robert Baratheon is capable off?"

Joffrey glares at her. "Sword!" Ser Rodrik cautiously handed him a blunted edge sword. The prince didn't comment on it, most likely too angry to notice. Theon let go of Robb and Jory pull her away as everyone give the two boys their space. Robb glanced her way before turning to face Joffrey. The prince sneers at him. Everyone watches in anticipation as the two move in circles before Joffrey attack first. Robb parried it, as well as his next attacks. When Joffrey thrust his sword, Robb move to the side and found an opening. He slams the back of his sword to Joffrey's chest, forcing him to take a few steps back. Joffrey slashes at him in retaliation. Robb ward off his blow and manage to land a kick on his stomach. Joffrey did a double take. However his feet staggers and he fell down rather nastily. He ended up falling into mud. As if gods are being playful today, Joffrey slipped again when he tries to stand up. Now his hair _and_ face got caked in mud.

Laughters break out once again, this time from the Starks. Even the burned man looked amused. Megara giggles while Theon is holding his sides. Robb can't help but grin. She also can hear Arya laughing out loud. Joffrey managed to stand up straight this time, face as red as Lannister's crimson. "Tommen! We're going!" His brother stifle a giggle before following him.

When the laughter dies down, Robb walked to Megara. "That was rather stupid of you, taunting the prince."

"Are you mad at me?"

Robb can't contain his grin. "No but my parents will surely hear about this. So are the king and queen."

"I doubt the king will be that displeased. At least his son now knows of the North's valour."

Robb grins some more, before turning puzzled. "Is it true that they put children in fighting pits?"

"In more ways than one" Megara don't bother softening her tone. "Sometimes they'll feed the children and the sick to the lions and giant apes. Many people pays money to watch others get eaten you know."

* * *

Lord Eddard and Robb have left to join the king's hunting party. Megara managed to catch a glimpse of them before they are leaving. She thanked the gods for that. With so many people around, it's not even safe for her to 'play' during nightfall. If Lannister men saw her, they'll alert the king, or worse, the queen. Word travel fast. Everyone in the castle already know about Joffrey's defeat in Robb's hands. Or rather, his 'glorious' falling. The prince must have told his mother about her, since Queen Cersei glares at her when Megara passed her this morning in front of the Great Hall. It won't be wise to show her face in front of the royal family. And Lady Catelyn.

So she follows Bran around today. He and his sisters will be leaving to King's Landing. Lord Eddard have accepted the position Hand of the King. Arya is not particularly pleased with the arrangement, since that means she will be leaving Winterfell. She protest out loud when Lady Catelyn informed her that she won't be coming. Jeyne Poole is going so why not Megara as well? But Megara know full well why.

They want to keep an eye on her.

Monster strength aside, she have caused trouble with the crown prince. Lady Catelyn must think it's not wise to send her to King's Landing, where so many nobles about. It's not like Megara can't behave like a lady but she doubt that she can keep herself in check around Joffrey. Still, if Lady Catelyn permit her, Megara can just run to King's Landing. It would only take a few days top. It would be funny to see the look on Arya's face if she popped up out of nowhere. Megara giggles at the mental image.

Still, it's sad that Arya will be leaving so soon. Her friend have spend the entire day going around the castle, saying farewell to the castle's residents. To Mikken down at the forge, to Hodor, to Old Nan, to the kitchen and so forth. Sansa is in her room, selecting which dresses she should bring to the capital. Rickon is sulking because no one is around to play with him, so Megara decide to keep him company.

"Everyone is leaving. I don't want them leaving!" He kicked a rock. His tiny hand grabbing her fingers tightly.

"It's not for life, Rickon" Megara said to him softly. "They'll come back. And you can visit them anytime. With Robb and Lady Catelyn."

"But Father said there must be a Stark in Winterfell," Rickon looked up to her curiously.

"That's right. Maybe you'll take turns with Robb?" Megara suggests. "The time you all be reunited once again will come."

Rickon hung down his head. "I still don't want them to go."

Megara says nothing, knowing that the 3 year old won't listen. Rickon's dire wolf, Shaggydog, suddenly running ahead of them. She looked up to see him greeting Bran's (still unnamed) direwolf. It was then she realised that they've reached the Broken Tower. They looked up to see Bran in the middle of climbing.

"Bran!" Rickon shouts but it didn't quite reach Bran's ear.

"Hush. You'll surprise Bran and he might fall" She gently said to him. Rickon fell silent. Bran is skilled but she don't want to take any chances. They watch Bran climb higher and higher, until Bran reach the windowsill. Megara gasps when Bran seemingly lose his footing but a hand shot out to grab him. Wait, someone is there? Rickon gasps loudly when Bran suddenly fall but Megara saw it clearly. The same hand have pushed him. She let go of Rickon's hand to run up the tower. Rickon gasps again, this time in surprise.

Megara readily catch Bran. That was the easy part. The problem is, Bran fell unconscious, most likely from shock and fear. Rickon's eyes are wide with fear. "Bran? Bran?" He shakes Bran's arm as she lay him down on the ground. The direwolves pups are whining. She looked up to the tower. Her eyes narrowed as she saw someone peering down from the window.

A male. Blonde and green eyes. She recognise him immediately.

Jaime Lannister. The one who they call the Kingslayer.

* * *

**I'M SORRY I POST THE WRONG FILE BEFORE. THIS IS THE CORRECT FILE! I'M SO SORRY!**

**_I will be using scenes from both books and TV series so please don't be alarmed. The characters' age will be based from the books._**

**_I honestly want to see Robb and Joffrey fight. If Arya is able to beat Joffrey that easily, Robb will pretty much wipe him out. Sorry if the fighting scene is not that epic. Action is not my genre. _**

**_Please review_**

**_NO FLAME_**

**_Thank you _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7**_

* * *

Catelyn knows that there is this one fear that parents dread the most, and she's experiencing it right now. Her sweet Bran laid unconscious in his bed. Unharmed but not awake. Maester Luwin said that it will take time for him to gain consciousness. It could be hours. It could be days. He might not even make it, despite lack of visible wound. Maester Luwin is optimistic though. Bran will wake up. His reassurance done little to make her worry go away.

It was Rickon who alarmed them. He run around the yard, screaming for help. When a servant come to him, he pull her to the Broken Tower, where Megara is staying with the unconscious Bran. They immediately notified her and Maester Luwin. When Maester Luwin checked on Bran, Rickon told her everything. There were watching Bran was climbing when he suddenly fell. Megara caught him in time. Knowing her abilities, it didn't surprise Catelyn that Megara is able to catch Bran from that height. She is grateful for that. If Megara weren't around... Catelyn shudder to think what would happen.

She stayed next to his bedside, day and night, for almost a week. She never left his bedside. The servants brought her meals, as well as chamber pots. They also brought her a small hard bed, though Catelyn scarcely slept. She fed Bran herself, with water, honey and herb mixtures that sustain life. Not once did she leave the room. Maester Luwin beg her to sleep but she couldn't. She need to watch over Bran.

One night, itt was during the hour of the wolf her husband enter Bran's chamber, followed by Maester Luwin and Megara. She instantly know that it's going to be important. "My lady, Megara have something to tell us," Maester Luwin said, closing the door behind him.

Megara glanced at the door before turning to her. "I... actually saw who pushed Bran."

"Who?" Catelyn asked urgently. When she get her hands on this person..! The new and old gods won't be there to save them!

"Jaime Lannister."

Dread filled her. The Lannisters again. Lysa is right to suspect them. "But why? Bran don't know Jon Arryn. He's never been to King's Landing. Why would the Lannister...?" She watched Megara pressed her lips together. "Tell us Megara" She urged.

"I... Went to the Broken Tower the night Bran..." She didn't continue. Instead she pull out something from her pocket. A string. She handed it to Maester Luwin who in turn inspect in above the candle light. "That's... A hair..."

"A golden hair my lady... Jaime Lannister don't have hair this long so we're looking for a blonde woman," Maester Luwin said, showing it for her and Eddard to see.

"I also checked the scent... Jaime Lannister no doubt have been there... There's also... A certain smell..." Megara suddenly blush. She open and then close her mouth, quite unable to spit it out. She loudly gulped before continuing. "The whole room smelled like... Theon's fun time." Theon? Catelyn blinked in confusion. Jaime Lannister and Theon? "Not Theon person himself!" She added in panicky voice. "But it smelt like... You know... What two naked people do... _sex_..." She whispers the last word.

"The Kingslayer?" Ned queried in surprise. The Kingsguard have vowed to abstain from bedding. "He's a Kingsguard! He is under oath!" It took a moment for Ned to calm himself down. "Do you think he pushed Bran because of that?"

Megara fidgets uncomfortably. "Rather than... the _act_... It's more like... With whom he did it..." She looked at the door once more. "...There were only two scents in that room. Jaime Lannister and... the queen..."

It felt like someone pour over ice cold bucketful of water on Catelyn when she hears that. The queen and her brother?! They are brother and sister! Suddenly it's all become so clear. Why Lysa is convinced that Jon is murdered by the Lannisters... Why she sent them the warning... Her husband must have discovered their secret. They killed him in order to ensure that no one else knows. Does Lysa knows as well? No, she would have add it in her message.

Ned went pale from the revelation. "Then the royal children...?"

No one dared to finish that sentence but everyone think the same thing.

"It's hardly enough proof... I mean, the Targarens do it...?" Megara suggests but it's clear that she's not convinced as well. "King Robert could still be the true father?"

"Targaryens," Maester Luwin corrected her. "We need Bran's testimony as well. Megara might have seen the Kingslayer... But they won't believe it, since Megara is so far below... It's not like she caught them in the act _in person_." He press the last two words. "Bran is one thing but it will be hard for people to believe Megara's story. This is serious accusation. We're accusing the queen of grievous treason. We need more proof to back up the accusation."

The adults exchanged looks. Without so much of a word, they know what they must do. Ned must go to King's Landing. With Robert. With... _them_. As much as Catelyn dread it, she knows that it must be done. In order to uncover the whole truth.

Ned let out a heavy sigh. "We will proceed with our schedule. The girls and I will depart to the capital in a few days. We have delay too long. Robert is not the most patient man. Megara, you'll stay here. I trust that you will be able to relay any news from here to King's Landing as quick as the ravens." Megara nodded at him. "It's settled then. Cat, please get some rest."

"I will," Catelyn said uncertainly, knowing that she will most likely stay up for yet another night.

"Do you want me to stay here with you, my lady?" Megara kindly offered. With Megara standing guard, it's an almost guarantee that no harm will come to them. But Catelyn shook her head.

"Thank you child but not now. After the royal family leave perhaps..." She doubt Jaime Lannister would come here to finish the job, not when the king is under their roof. "...maybe you should move near Bran's room."

With her sweet baby on the line, she doesn't want to take any chances.

The next morning, Catelyn is sitting next to Bran's bedside, weaving the star of Faith of Seven from grass and twigs. She have just break fast with Megara moments earlier. The girl have left with their dirty dishes, leaving her alone with Bran. Often she would glance his way, looking at the fall and rise of his chest. When the queen unexpectedly appear, it took everything in her power not to glare at her.

"Please" the queen said to her softly, telling Catelyn that it's okay for her to sit down again. Today the queen is looking stunning as well, dressed in blue and wrapped in green and gold cloak.

Catelyn take a quick look at her appearance and can't help but feel ashamed of her disheveled appearance. "I've would have dressed Your Grace."

"This is your home. I am a guest." Cersei reassures her. A guest won't dare to commit treason under someone's home. But Catelyn hold her tongue. Instead she sit back down. "Handsome isn't he?" The queen look at Bran's sleeping face. "I lost my first boy" Catelyn honestly didn't see that coming, turning to look at woman in surprise. "Little black hair. He was a fighter too. Trying to beat the fever that took him." For a split second Catelyn thought she saw grief on Cersei's face. "Forgive me. It's the last thing you'll need to hear right now."

"I never knew..." Catelyn said softly. She is still not sure if the queen is being honest or not. If this is just a farce to throw them off guard.

She continues "It was years ago. Robert was crazed. Beat his hand bloody on the wall. All the things men do to show you how much they care." She paused, eyes staring to the space, seemingly lost in memory. "The boy looked just like him. Such a little thing. Bird without feathers. They came to take his body away. And Robert held me. I screamed and I battle yet he hold me." Her eyes turn glassy. "Little bundle. They took him away and none of us ever see him again. Never visited the crypt. Never" She gaze upon Bran. "I pray to the Mother every morning and night that she'll return your child to you."

"I am grateful..."

"Perhaps this time she'll listen." Cersei give her a nod before turning around. Catelyn eyes her as she leaves the room. Once her footsteps have disappear, she turn her gaze back to Bran. She can't tell just how sincere Cersei is just now, but she knows that the death of her child really affected her. No mother wants to see their child die. Not one. The queen is a mother too. Catelyn stroke Bran's hair. If she must pray to her husband's gods to give him back to her, she will.

* * *

It is time for them to depart. The king, his Hand, and their family. Along with the rest of them who will follow them back to the capital. Everyone is saying their farewell. She last saw Jon heading to Bran's room. She hope she will be able to catch him in time. The Snow have made up his mind after all. Arya have told her all about it. Her friend also show off her brand new sword, the last gift from Jon. They broke out in laughter when Arya told her that the sword's name is Needle.

After Arya, Megara bid her farewell with Sansa. She is sad that Megara won't be coming with them but at the same time very excited to leave home for the first time. To the South where songs and chivalry came from. The North have as much chivalry as the South have but Sansa do need to broaden her world. It's a learning experience. But if Joffrey lay a hand on her... Megara certainly do not mind acting 'uncivilised' as Big Sis Myron would put it. She'll know more when Sansa send her a letter. They promised to send each other a letter.

She found Jon at the yard, along with Robb. She saw them hugging each other before Robb pulls away and left. For a split second Jon have an uncertain look across his face before determination set in. "So you're really leaving huh?"

Jon turn around to face her. "I am."

Megara pat his horse's neck before looking up to him. "Get along with everyone. Don't freeze to death. Don't get shot by wildings. Watch out for monsters. Send my regards to the giants."

"Wildlings" Jon corrected her, chuckling a little. "There are no giants. Those are just Old Nan's tales."

"I'm descended from red beasts. It's not so hard to believe everything else exists." They have the Imuchak people back home, along with the beasts from Cathargo. Special mention to the dungeon creatures as well, even though she never see one. "So... You're going to the other side of this realm. I suppose it will be all white. It's the north of the north after all."

"I've always wanted to see the Wall," Jon admitted. All children of the North want to see the Wall. "It's an honour to serve in the Night's Watch."

Megara simply hummed. Starks are particularly stubborn, like iron and the snow here. "It will be quite the adventure," She comments. "We'll have so many stories to tell each other, next time we meet." Jon blinked in surprise hearing that.

"You're going to visit the Wall?" He looked at her incredulously. The Wall is no place for ladies. Megara is not your ordinary lady though.

"I'm no ordinary lady. You should know that by now Jon Snow" She teases him, poking his arm. "And as a lady, I must properly send you away. Giving you a lady's favour. Blessing you. Or something like that. Would a kiss suffice?" Jon raised an eyebrow. Megara rolled her eyes. "My sewing is disastrous and everything I have are what the Starks gave me. You're going to celibate your whole life. A kiss from a female friend would be nice don't you think?" Jon shifted awkwardly. Megara simply shrugs. "Just a peck on the cheek or forehead. You can handle at least that much can you?"

Jon didn't say anything. Instead he bent down so she can reach him. Megara cupped his cheeks and plant a kiss on his forehead. "I won't be angry at you if you want to return to this side, Jon Snow. I will always welcome you."

Approximately eight day have gone by since Lord Stark and his daughters left Winterfell. Lady Catelyn have yet to take a step out from Bran's bedroom. The servants have brought all of Megara's belongings (which isn't much) to the closest room to Bran's. With Septa Mordane gone with the girls, no one will look at her with disapproving looks... Except for Lady Catelyn. Not that she's been giving her any hard time lately. She mellows out quite a bit since she saved Bran from the fall. This is actually quite the big leap of faith coming from Lady Catelyn. She is always cool around her due to her background and the reveal of her abilities not long after.

Megara can clearly hear Maester Luwin's chains as he walk down the hall. He must be meaning to talk to her regarding the costs for accommodating the royal family. Among other things... With several vital people coming to the South with Lord Eddard, the castle's management is a bit off lately. Lady Catelyn's worry for Bran have resulted her negligence for looking after the household. Poor little Rickon keep following her and Robb around. He's only 3 years old... Megara have tried her best to keep Rickon occupied but he prefers his parents and siblings instead. She is almost tempted to sneak to his bed so they can sleep together. As if mirroring his master's behaviour, Shaggydog has become temperamental. Megara knows that it will only make things worse if she- ahem- discipline the direwolf without Rickon's consent.

She caught whiff of Robb's scent. He must be looking for his mother. Perhaps even trying to snap her out of it. Robb maybe the acting lord but he is 14 and just learning how to lead. Soon after Robb enters Bran's room, Maester Luwin left. Megara half expects a shouting match going to occur when she hear something else. Bells. They only ring the bells in emergencies. She can hear Robb's footsteps leaving the room. The guards are yelling "Fire!" Megara open the door to go help when she smell _it_.

Wasting no time, she rush to Bran's bedroom.

* * *

The moment Catelyn saw the stranger standing there, she knows that Bran's life is in danger. The man is dirty from head to toe, he stank like horses as well. His face gaunt and eyes pale. She do not recognise him. "You're not supposed to be here." He muttered sourly. "No one was s'pposed to be here." He about to pull out something when Megara's knee meet his face, quite certainly smashing his nose in the process. Catelyn let out a surprised gasp as the man fell to the floor. Megara do not waste any moment, nor she hesitate. She hold onto Bran's bedpost, doing a handstand and then spin around with her legs pressed. Her body curled and her feet harshly stepped onto the man's stomach. He choked out. She intentionally slipped, elbow ready. As she fall, Megara's elbow hit the man's face.

The girl kick away something in his hand. The lamplight shone over what the man is holding. A dagger. Catelyn make a run for it as Megara deal with the intruder. When the dagger is securely in her hold, Catelyn turned around to see Megara flip the man over his stomach, pinning his arms on his back and sit on him. Her foot pressed against the man's face, pressing it against the stone floor. His nose is profusely bleeding. Catelyn can see that he's missing several tooth now thanks to Megara. Has the girl not tell them about her true self, Catelyn will find it mind boggling that a seemingly little girl can easily defeat someone like that.

"Are you unharmed my lady?" Megara ask her, looking over her shoulder.

"I-I'm all right," Catelyn turned to look at Bran. Relief filled her when she saw Bran is still sleeping peacefully. A whine grab both of hers and Megara's attention. Bran's direwolf is standing on the doorstep, looking at them with worried eyes. It growls menacingly at the intruder before making his way to Bran's bed. This time, Catelyn let him. The wolf sniffs her son before lying next to him.

Catelyn about to check if the man's still conscious when she hear a voice. So unknown yet so dear to her.

"...Mother?"

* * *

**_BRAN IS AWAKE!_**

**_Before you ask, no. Megara do not have any romantic feelings for Jon whatsoever. Neither is Jon to Megara._**

**_That elbow thing is something I've seen in wrestling match. I'm sorry if my description is so bad. _**

**_We'll see how the other three Starks doing in the Kingsroad in the next chapter. Stay tuned. _**

**_Please review_**

**_NO FLAME_**

**_Thank you _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8**_

* * *

"Bran!" Lady Catelyn throw her arms around her son. Megara can hear her sobbing out of relief and happiness. "Thank the gods... Bran... Bran..." She looked over the intruder. He have passed out. And he stinks. Yuck.

"Mother, what happened...?" Bran asked weakly. He must be very confused right now. His direwolf is sniffing and licking his ear.

"It's all right, sweetling. You're safe now. You're safe. I'm here. I'm here..." Lady Catelyn sobbed.

Megara hears sound of footsteps heading towards them. Judging from the amount of steps, Robb brought people with him. Robb, Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik burst in with half of Winterfell guards. They all looked so lost at the scene before them. Lady Catelyn hugging Bran while Megara is pinning down the intruder. Robb is the first to recover. "Bran!" He hastily approach the bed. "Bran! You're awake!"

"Are any of you hurt?" Maester Luwin ask as Ser Rodrik grab the intruder.

"No, just him" Megara get off the man. "I didn't crack his skull though. Maybe."

Ser Rodrik looked at her strangely but didn't say anything. He ordered his men to carry the intruder to the cells. Maester Luwin is now checking up on Bran. His dire wolf stubbornly stay on the bed. Not that anyone would bother to shoo him right now. "How are you feeling Bran?" Maester Luwin ask Bran.

"Dizzy" Bran admitted. "And hungry."

"Tell the kitchen to prepare porridge, bread and water." Maester Luwin said to a guard. He nodded and left.

"Do you remember anything Bran?" Lady Catelyn asked urgently. "Anything?"

Bran thinks hard. "I-I remember falling... How did I-?"

"Megara caught you before you hit the ground," Lady Catelyn answered. Robb turn to look at Megara, surprised. He has yet to hear about it. "Do you remember who pushed you?"

Bran's face turn fearful. "Jaime Lannister..." Lady Catelyn take a deep breath hearing that. Robb looked troubled as well. "I saw him with the queen. They were doing something weird." While his brother looked puzzled, Megara exchange a knowing look with Lady Catelyn. "How long have I asleep?" He asks.

"More than a fortnight, my sweet," His mother answered. The look on Bran's face turn crestfallen. "Your father and sisters have left. Oh I'm so sorry Bran..." She pull him to another hug. A servant entered the room, bringing a tray of food for Bran. They drop to the conversation to let Bran eat. While Maester Luwin is watching Bran, Lady Catelyn pull Megara and Robb to the side. "You must not tell anyone about this yet. We must wait till we get our answers from that man." She look down on the dagger that is still in her hands. "Have Ser Rodrik take a closer look at this. Is Rickon all right?" Worry returned once again in he eyes.

"Yes, Mother. He is fast asleep in his bed, safe and sound. The fire is being put out as we speak," Robb answered.

"Good," Lady Catelyn sigh in relief. "Good." And then she doubled over.

...

Lady Catelyn have reached her limit. She sleep deeply for more than half a day. The lack of sleep have caught up to her. Nevertheless the entire castle is brightened by Bran's awaking. Rickon is overjoyed to have his brother back. Now they are playing in the yard, under the watchful eyes of Jory and several others. Megara entered Lady Catelyn's chambers bringing over her meal, with Robb, Theon, Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik. The lady sat up straighter in her bed.

"How is my son?" Lady Catelyn asked.

"He is well, my lady. He is playing with young Rickon at the moment. With their direwolves. Jory and several others looking after him," Maester Luwin answered. Lady Catelyn smiled at the news and start to eat. Hot bread, butter and honey and blackberry jam, a thin slice of baker and soft boiled egg, a wedge of cheese, a pot of mint tea. "Someone has tried to kill my son twice. Someone sent him. He kept muttering that I'm not supposed to be there. Who was he?"

"Says his name is Pete. My men have seen him here and about the castle, m'lady. He is certainly no man of Winterfell though. He is Lannister's." Ser Rodrik answered.

"He'd been hiding in the stables," Theon said. "You could smell it on him."

"We found where he's been sleeping," Robb said. "He had ninety silver stags in leather bag buried beneath the straws." He paused.

Ser Rodrik pull of a dagger, the dagger that the would be assassin had with him. "Did you notice the dagger?" He unsheathe it before them. "It's too fine a fine dagger for such a man. The blade is Varylian steel. The handle dragon bone. Someone gave it to him." Varylian steel? Maester Luwin told her that it's the rarest steel in this realm, supposedly made with magic and dragon fire. Lord Stark's sword is Varylian steel.

"Did he says which Lannister?" Megara asked. It could be the Kingslayer, the queen or the dwarf.

"No, he keep his mouth shut on that one"

"They come into our home and try to murder my brother," Robb said hotly. "If it's war they want-!"

"What? Is it going to be a battle in the godswood?" Maester Luwin comment. "Too easily words become axe of war." Robb looked abashed, ashamed of his rash words. "Lord Stark must be told of this."

"I don't trust a raven to carry these words," Lady Catelyn shook her head.

"I'll ride to King's Landing," Robb offered. Once again, Lady Catelyn shook her head.

"No. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go myself. Megara," She looked up to the woman. "You will go first and tell my husband. They should be still in Kingsroad by now."

Robb, Theon and Ser Rodrik looked at her with wide eyes. "Megara? Why Megara?"

Lady Catelyn turn to face her and look straight into her eyes. "Megara have saved Bran's life. Twice. I am forever indebted to her. I put my absolute trust in her."

Megara found herself speechless with what she just heard, and touched. "I... I'll be honoured." Lady Catelyn smiled at her.

"I'll send Hall with a squad of guardsmen to escort you," Ser Rodrik said.

"No," Lady Catelyn sternly refuse. "A large party attracts unwelcome attention. I would not have the Lannisters know I am coming. After relaying the message, Megara will escort me." This doesn't bode well with everyone present except Maester Luwin. "Like I said just earlier, I trust her. Megara is strong. She defeated the assassin. We'll meet each other halfway."

"Let me accompany you at least," Ser Rodrik volunteered. "Kingsroad can be a dangerous place for women." At least Lady Catelyn nodded at that.

Theon is still incredulous with the idea. "Megara? Is she really is that strong? She's a girl! It's sheer luck that you three are unharmed!" Robb too, have a doubting look in his eyes. To lesser extent, Ser Rodrik as well. To Megara's surprise, Maester Luwin stare sharply at him.

"Let me show you then," Megara turn to Theon. "Ser Rodrik, can you please bring our friend Pete to the godswood? I think I know how to make him spit out which Lannister is truly responsible."

Albeit confused, Ser Rodrik did what she asked. Moments later they all gathered in the godswood, Ser Rodrik bringing Pete who is in chains. He flinched at the mere sight of her. Megara give the boys a look before walking towards Pete. He still stank of horses. The cells must be making it even worse. "You will tell me who hire you to kill Bran." Pete simply glares at her. She exchanged looks with Lady Catelyn and Maester Luwin. Megara step forward, grab Pete and toss him up to the air. His scream surprises the birds nearby as he gets higher and higher. Everyone's jaws drop except Lady Catelyn and Maester Luwin. His screams turn louder when gravity pull him back to earth. Megara effortly catch him before he hit the ground. She snort in disgust when his breeches turn dark. Gently she set him down on the ground. "Will you tell me who hire you? And why?" She asked kindly.

Cowering in fear, Pete have his eyes glued to the ground. "Prinshe Joffreh. He wanss meh to giff da boy merceh."

...

The knowledge that Prince Joffrey is the one who sent the assassin shook everyone. Megara is no exception. The crown prince is a sexist and over confident brat but even she is surprised at how vile he is. He and Bran never even talk so why would he want the younger boy dead? Mercy? Joffrey is rude and judgemental. She doubt that he even know the word mercy. Upon hearing the revelation, Robb continue to curse under his breath and mutter threats. No one reprimand him this time. Everyone is shocked. Lady Catelyn looked particularly disturbed.

On lesser note, Maester Luwin have filled in the other three about her abilities. They were unbelieving at first but after another demonstration (jumping around with Ser Rodrik sitting on her shoulders), they come to accept it. Theon would look at her with more interest now (the display of her bare legs during demonstration may contribute as well). They are now sitting by the windows, watching Bran and Rickon playing. Ser Rodrik is preparing supplies for Megara for her journey ahead. Lady Catelyn is cleaning up.

"So when will you tell us about... This?" Robb gestures to her.

"The opportunity never came up." Megara shrugs "I've told your parents and Maester Luwin weeks ago. I thought you will want to hear it from them first."

"So all... Fanalis are as strong as you?" Theon asked.

"That depends actually. The older ones are definitely stronger but there's also the half Fanalis. People with a Fanalis and a normal person as their parents. They are considerably weaker than the purebloods but still stronger than normal people. I'm a pureblood. Most Fanalis who were once slaves are pureblood. Many halfblood I know are too young to join the military though. Doesn't mean that they are not as destructive as the purebloods. My big brother is the leader of all Fanalis in our kingdom. He is a halfblood. I dare say he's a greater swordsman than the Kingsguard."

Neither of them said anything. Maybe they see the truth of that. Imagine how deadly Fanalis can be when you give them a sword. Most of them don't bother because they already have their impressive physical prowess. Some doesn't like it because how easy it is for the sword to slip from their hands. Big Bro Muu might be an exception but Megara observe that Fanalis prefers bigger and heavier swords. Maybe Megara should try her hands on swordsmanship, see how far she can go.

"No wonder you get along so well with Arya," Robb mused. "You two are so much alike. She would be delighted to hear your story." He broke out to a grin "Remind me to never make you angry." Megara grins back.

"Megara!" Ser Rodrik called out for her from the yard.

She looked at the boys. "Time for me to go"

They all gathered once more, this time in front of the gate. Ser Rodrik handed her a cloak and a large leather bag filled with map, food, clothes, water skin and so on. Lady Catelyn and Ser Rodrik will depart in a few days. They are waiting for her to recover first. They all blink when Lady Catelyn handed her the Varylian dagger.

"Show this to my husband. Tell him to talk to the king. Ask him what he knows about it." She said urgently. "Warn him. Tell him to watch out for our girls."

"I will, my lady" Megara salute her, Reim's salute. "Now if there aren't anything else..." She pull her shoes and set them on the ground. "I'll be going then" Megara pull up her skirts and tie them. She can clearly hear their gasps when she leap forward, already tens of foot from them. Dust trailing behind her at every step she take. She can't help but grin.

She is finally able to use her power without hiding.

* * *

It took everything in Ned's power for him not to yell. Red eyes looking down at him, watching him on his bed. He almost grab his sword when he notice the linings around their eyes, the red hair peeking out from their hood, the size of them person. It is Megara. She curtsey before him.

"Pardon my intrusion, my lord. Your wife have sent me here. I bring you news from Winterfell, along with her message," Her face is dirty and her feet even more so. How long have she been travelling? They've been on the road for almost a fortnight. Then Ned remembers her Fanalis strength. For her to catch up to them this fast... The sun is barely up, judging from the lack of light outside his tent. Heck, it might even still the hour of the wolf. "Do you want to be dressed first?" She tilted her head to the side. Ned remember that he is only wearing his breeches. The child turn around, giving him time to grab his robes. "No spies. I've checked."

Ned sit on his cot while Megara sit on a stool. "Bran has awakened," She started. He take a deep breath, relief filled his being. "Someone tried to kill him though." And the relief is gone now. "He's just a dirty little man, following the king's party. He said he was supposed to give Bran mercy, putting him out of his misery. They payed him 90 silver stags to do the deed. They gave him this," She pull out a dagger from inside her cloak. "Varylian steel Ser Rodrik said. We're looking for someone very rich." Ned grab the dagger, meaning to inspect it. The audible sharpness when he half unsheathe it is just like when he pull out Ice from its scabbard. No doubt that it's Varylian steel.

"Do you mean the...?" Ned didn't continue. But they both know he mean the Lannisters.

"Not them. Well, you could say he is one of them but no, it have nothing to do with what Bran saw in that tower."

Ned is thoroughly confused. "Explain"

Megara looked behind her shoulder, to the entrance of the tent. In the dim light, Ned can somehow see her nose moving. She's sniffing the air to make sure no one is near. When she is satisfied, she beckon him to bend down a bit. Ned did, leaning towards her. She bring her mouth closer to his ear. "It was Prince Joffrey." His blood went cold hearing those words. Megara looked as troubled as he is. "Lady Catelyn urge you to show His Grace this dagger, see if he knows anything about it. Without the Lannisters know, of course. She also wants you to keep a closer eye on Sansa and Arya. Lady Catelyn and Ser Rodrik are on their way to King's Landing as we speak. She wants to meet you in person. She don't trust the raven to send word to you. Hence why I'm here."

Ned take a deep breath but found that it can't calm him down. The revelation that the crown prince sent an assassin after his son is too... That's it. He must tell Robert that the betrothal cannot go on. But he need an excuse first... Ned looked down at the dagger in his hands. This dagger is meant to take Bran's life... If they didn't stop the assassin... He shudders at the mere thought. He sheathe it.

"My wife is on her way here?" He rubbed his temple, a headache forming.

Megara nodded. "With Ser Rodrik. Lady Catelyn said a large party attract too many attention. I figured they will board a ship at White Harbour first and then reach Riverlands. I'm going to stay with you for a few days. Don't worry I'm good at hiding. You won't notice I'm here at all. Except when I steal your food."

"...I'll bring you food," Ned said. Megara smile brightly at that. "Where are you going to sleep?" The child simply smiled at him and curtsies, before leaving the tent. Ned sighed once more. His drowsiness has completely gone. He take one more look at the Varylian dagger before put it in his trunk. Alyn entered his tent at the very moment he close the lid.

"Pardon my lord. The king summoned you to ride with him," He told him. Ned rubbed his temple. "He is already mounted and waiting for you" He can't deny the king. But this is a perfect opportunity to ask Robert about the dagger. Alyn stepped out of the tent to let him get dressed. Ned slipped the dagger inside his cloak. When he step out from the tend, Ned found Robert already mounted on his black destrier. Ser Boros and Ser Meryn waited behind him with a dozen guardsmen. One of his men brought him his horse.

Robert set the pace, driving his horse hard, with Ned galloped along beside him, trying to keep up. They soon left the Kingsroad and took off to the rolling plains. By then the guard have fallen back a small distance, safe out of earshot. Dawn broke when the king finally pulled up. They were miles from the party. Ned wonder if Megara is not far from them at the moment. If she can catch up to them from Winterfell in just a few days, what's a few miles for her? The stewards set up a table and chairs for them, as well bringing out food for their breakfast. A basket full of fruits, cheese, bread, stripes of bacon and a pitcher of ale. Ned sat down first as Robert went to take a leak.

"Gods! This is country!" Robert happily said as he return. "I've half a mind to leave them all behind and keep going."

"I've half a mind to go with you," Ned slightly smiled.

His friend laughed "What do you say? Just you and me on the Kingsroad, swords on our sides, a couple of tavern wenches to warm out beds tonight."

"Would that we could," Ned said. "But we have duties now, my liege."

"There were wars to fight, women to marry... We never had the chance to be young," Robert grab a fruit.

Ned stroke his chin. "I recall a few chances."

This earn him a laugh from Robert. "That was that one. What was her name? That common girl of yours? Becca with the great big tits that you could bury your face in."

"Bessie," Ned corrected him. "She's one of yours."

Robert grinned. "Bessie! Thank the gods for Bessie! And her tits! Yours was... Aleena? No. You told me once. Er... Meryl? Your bastard's mother?"

"Wylla," Ned answered him cooly.

"That's it. She must have been a rare wench to make Lord Eddard Stark forget his honour. You never told me what she looked like."

"Nor will I," He looked to the side.

Robert's gaze softened. "We were at war. None of us knew if we're gonna go back home again. You're too hard on yourself. You always have been. I swear if I weren't your king, you'd have me hit already."

"The worst thing about your coronation, I'll never get to hit you again," Ned said.

"Trust me, that's not the worst thing" The king pull out a piece of paper. "There was a rider in the night."

Ned unfold it and read it over. "Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dohtraki horse lord. What of it? Do we send her a wedding gift?"

"A knife perhaps, a good, sharp one," Robert pick up his mug, "and a bold man to wield it." Ned is not surprised. Robert's hatred for the Targaryens is his madness.

"She's a little more than a child." Daenerys Targaryen should be around Robb's age this year.

Robert's words is dripped with hatred "Soon enough that child will spread her legs and start breeding."

"Tell me we're not speaking of this," Ned hold his temper.

"Oh, so it's unspeakable to you? What her father did to your family, that was unspeakable. What Rhaegar Targaryen did to your sister, the woman I loved. I'll kill every Targaryen I get my hands on." The king said angrily.

Ned knew better than to defy him when he is angry. "But you can't get your hands on this one, can you?"

"This Khal Drogo," Robert grimaced, "it's said he has 100,000 men in his horde."

"Even a million Dohtraki are no threat to the realm, as long as they remain on the other side of the Narrow Sea." Ned replied calmly. "They have no ships, Robert."

"There are still those in the Seven Kingdoms that call me usurper. If the Targaryen boy crosses the Narrow Sea with a Dohtraki horde on his back, the scum will join him."

"He will not cross," Ned promised him. "And if by chance he does, we'll throw him back to the sea." He can imagine Megara easily flung Viserys Targaryen to the sea like a child would throw a small rock to the river.

Robert is quite for a moment, taking a gulp from his cup. "There's a war coming, Ned" He finally said. "I don't know when, I don't know who we'll be fighting, but it's coming." He said with certainty. Both fell silent afterwards, only the sound of Robert drinking can be heard. Ned suddenly remembered the dagger in his cloak. Wordlessly he pull it out. Robert look at the dagger "Where did you get that?"

"It was mixed up amongst our weapon storage back in Winterfell," Ned lied. "We have no Varylian other than Ice so I figured this belong to you. How did it got there, I don't know." He put it on the table for Robert to take it. "Handsome dagger"

Robert laughed heartily, his anger vaporised just as quickly as it came. "Won it from Littlefinger. We bet it during one of my tourneys. Jaime Lannister against the Tyrell boy, Loras. I bet on the boy. You should have seen the look on Cersei's face when her bother fell from his horse! By a boy!" Robert continue to laugh. "Gods, I almost forgot I have this dagger." He rubbed his belly.

Littlefinger? Ned narrowed his eyes. Catelyn told him about that man. How he fought against his brother Brandon when they first got betrothed. But he don't have anything to do with the assassination attempt on Bran right? The dagger might have been formerly his but it was Prince Joffrey who pick it... But why would the prince want to kill his son, other than to give him 'mercy'? Whatever his reason is, Ned can't let his daughter marry that boy. But he can't just tell Robert that without a cause. His friend will get suspicion. And now that he is king, Robert will be offended.

He need to break the betrothal soon but how?

* * *

**_Many people suspect it was actually Joffrey who hired the assassin. The theory is he heard Robert's comment of putting Bran out of misery (killing him) and in a twisted kind of way, want to do just that in order to get his father's affection. Joffrey pick his 'father's' Varylian dagger and gave it to the assassin. Symbolism I suppose? Talk about disturbing._**

**_Pete is a random name I pick. His speech is a little weird because he's missing several teeth thanks to Megara._**

**_In the flashbacks, Masrur is using heavy sword when he was a slave. Muu's sword is also pretty big/long. He is taller than normal men. Possible aversion is Kouha. His sword is as tall as he. He's not a Fanalis though. Anyways, I figured Fanalis will need weapon that can keep up with their sheer power. _**

**_Please review_**

**_NO FLAME_**

**_Thank you _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

* * *

_**CHAPTER 9**_

* * *

Arya gasps for air. She and Mycah have ran for gods know how long. She don't dare to look back, afraid that Joffrey will chase after them. Not that he can't do anything after Nymeria bit him. He hurt Mycah and about to hurt her. Nymeria is defending them. But now that she have bit the crown prince... Nymeria must go. Joffrey and the queen will seek to punish her or... Or... Or _worse_. There is no other way. Fighting back her tears, Arya turn to her direwolf.

"You got to go," She said to her. Nymeria looked back at her with sad eyes. "They'll kill you for what you did to Joffrey. Go on. Run!" She urges her. The wolf just stared at her. "Leave! Now!" Next to her, Mycah is pale, holding his bloodied cheek. Arya pick up a rock. She doesn't want to do this but she have to. For Nymeria's own sake. She about to throw the rock at her when something caught her wrist. Looking up, Arya found herself staring at Megara's red eyes. Mycah gasped in shock.

"W-Where di you come from? How did you-?" He stammers. Arya is certain she have the same surprised look on her face.

Her heart leap at the sight of her friend. "Megara? What are you doing here?" She didn't come with them so why is she here? How did she catch up to them? Megara let go of her wrist and crouch down. She brought a finger to her lips, telling them to keep quiet. Nymeria lies down. They can hear Lannister men shouting, looking for her and Nymeria. The queen want her pelt, just like Arya feared she would.

It was when the men left Megara speak up. "Your mother sent me here to deliver some news to Lord Eddard. Bran is awake," Arya put a hand on her mouth to stop herself from squealing. "I saw everything. How Joffrey drew his sword and hurt Mycah." Mycah grimace at that. "You are not safe here. We need to take you back to Lord Eddard. We also need to take a look at Mycah." His cheek is bleeding profusely. "Don't worry. I'll keep you all safe." Megara look past her shoulders. "For now, we need to move along. Find a place to hide yet close enough for Lord Eddard to find." She stood up and then pull Arya to stand up. "Come, we don't have much time." She pull her and Mycah. Nymeria closely following behind them.

Megara lead them deeper to the woods, on the opposite directions from the Lannister men take. She will occasionally look behind them and sniff the air. "Over here" She softly said. She brought them to a spot near the river. "Let's clean that," Megara said to Mycah, handing him a handkerchief. "I'm going to notify your father. Stay here and don't make any noise."

"Megara-" Arya started, having so many questions. Her friend give her a stern look before leaping over the river. Arya's jaw dropped. How did she- Megara can jump that far?! She safely land on the other side. Turning around to them, Megara give them one last warning look before took off. She and Mycah look at each other. "I don't know she could do that," she admitted. "Honestly, I don't." Mycah give her a dazed look, pressing the handkerchief on his cheek. Nymeria come up to lick his cheek, cleaning the blood.

Arya sit on a tree's root and hugged her knees. This feels like a dream... Everything is so surreal at the moment. Joffrey, Nymeria and now Megara... Arya have no idea that her friend could do that... Then again, what does Arya know about Megara? She never ask her about her past... Too afraid to bring up that subject actually, since Megara used to be a slave. She never asked about her former life. Hence why Arya don't know about Megara's jumping skills... Guilt filled her. Arya proclaim herself to be good friends with Megara but in actuality she know little about her good friend. But Megara shouldn't be afraid to tell her... Right? The questions just keep adding.

She don't know how much time have passed since Megara left. Arya stood up when she hear rustlings. Mycah went quiet. Megara appears from the shadows, carrying father princess style. He looks very uncomfortable. As if Father is a rag doll, Megara jumped over the river without much trouble. Father looked a little pale but Arya have no time to worry about that as he pull her to a tight embrace. "Gods, you worried me so much," Father said as he pull away. He still have his hands of her shoulder. "Megara told me on the way. Is it true that your direwolf bit the crown prince?"

She scowled at that. "Joffrey started it! He cut Mycah's cheek!" At the mention of his name, Mycah lowered his hand, revealing his bloodied cheek "We were just practising swords! I whacked his hand- And then he starts swinging his sword around! Mycah didn't even touch him! Nymeria is trying to protect us!" The direwolf whined. "Joffrey is a bully!"

Before Father can say anything, Megara speak up first. "Whatever we said, they will believe the crown prince. I don't think Sansa will be much help either." Arya about to interject but Megara cut her off "She can't upset her betrothed and future in laws. Not with her personality. The queen will demand more than an apology. She'll want blood." There is no use denying those last words. The queen will demand Nymeria's fur. Megara looked so calm, how could she still be so calm in this kind of situation?

Father didn't say anything for a moment before turning to Megara. "How long will it take for you to reach Winterfell if you have people with you?"

Arya give her father a quizzical look. "If it's 2 or three people and they are compliant, a week at least," Megara answers. On week? From Kingsroad to Winterfell?

Father nodded. "I'll prepare the provision for your journey. And medicine for Mycah. Arya, you'll come with me. Mycah and Nymeria will stay with Megara here for now."

"M'Lord?" Mycah looked at him uneasy.

"It's not a punishment, Mycah. Megara will take you back to Winterfell, where it's safe. Megara." She step forward and lift Arya's up to her shoulder. Arya gasped in surprise. Father quite willingly sit on her other shoulder. Megara didn't seem to be fazed in the slightest. Arya bit her lip when Megara jump over the river. The wind feels good but her stomach feels sick. "Thank you Megara," Father said when Megara put them down. "Let's go Arya." Father grab hold of her hand and pull her. Arya turn her head around to see Megara already jumping back to the other side. Mycah looks very lost while Nymeria whine loudly.

For the first time, Arya start to doubt if she really know Megara at all.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lord Eddard return with her rucksack. Judging from the scent, it is filled with food. Megara raised an eye brow when Lady walked next to him. Wordlessly she jumped to the other side. "The queen demand Lady's fur because Nymeria is not around," He told her grimly. The queen is really bloodthirsty huh? Wanting replacements to shed blood... "This should be enough for a few days. For you and Mycah. I take it that you can hunt?"

"I've seen the men did it... I can start a fire and catching fish by hand. I'm confident that I can feed Mycah and myself. Not sure about the dire wolves though... Maybe they can hunt on their own." They are after all, beasts stronger than common wolves. "Does Sansa knows?"

"No," Lord Eddard said with heavy tone.

"I see..." She absentmindedly pet Lady's head. "Did you asked King Robert? About the dagger?"

"I did... The dagger belongs to him, though originally it belonged to a man named Petyr Baelish. He won it from him in a bet sometime ago. His Grace completely forgot about it until I present the dagger to him. It doesn't seems like he is aware of the Lannisters..."

So the king is clueless huh...? Megara did hear that bit of conversation where the king said he rather leave than lead. But he couldn't do that, could he? "And the Lannisters...?"

"The queen is not happy with this whole thing but I don't think she knows that Bran has awaken... I don't think the prince knew either..." Good, Joffrey might try again. Or take it out of the girls.

"Is the betrothal still intact?" She asks. Lord Eddard is quite unable to look at her in the eye. Megara gives him a sharp, judging look. "I understand that you don't want to upset your friend and king... But is it really worth Sansa's well being?" Lord Eddard doesn't say anything. Lady Catelyn will have better chance to talk him out about it. "...It's best for us to get going. I need to gain distance from this place before night falls. Mycah need his medicine as well."

Lord Eddard hand her the rucksack. It is heavier than before because it have ratios for two people. If she go with certain speed, it will last them for 3 days at least. Hopefully Mycah have a strong stomach. Same goes as the dire wolves. Megara effortlessly lift Lady over her shoulder. "Please be careful my lord. This time, keep a better eye on the girls." She bow her head to him before turning around. Lady yelped when she jump over the river. She whined fearfully as Megara put her down. Nymeria immediately there to comfort her litter mate. "Come here Mycah. Let's treat your cheek before we go"

Obediently he sit down at a root while Megara pull our a herb salve. Maester Luwin usually put this on Arya's cuts that she got in her adventures. He hiss in pain when she spread it over his cut. After she is done, she put the medicine back to her rucksack. "Time for us to go. Say good bye to Lord Eddard" Mycah looked at her nervously before bowing to Lord Eddard who is still standing on the opposite side of the river bank. Without giving Mycah a chance to prepare himself, Megara sneaked her head between his legs and stand up straight.

"M-Megara?!" Mycah stammers in surprise as he sit on her shoulders.

"I'll explain later!" She pick up the dire wolfs by each arm. "Don't scream! Here we go!"

Instead of Mycah's screaming, it is the dire wolves who let out a loud yelp and whines. Normal people are so sensitive!

...

When the sky turn dark, they have put considerable distance between them and House Darry's seat. The Lannisters won't catch them at this distance. Megara found a nice little area where they will set up their camp. As soon as she put down her companions, they stumble on their steps. Must be feeling queasy. Lady and Nymeria whines with their tails tucked between their legs. Mycah lean on a tree to catch his breath. As they rest, Megara put down her rucksack. "Here you go" She handed Mycah a water skin. "I'm going to gather firewood. Don't leave this place all right?" Mycah give her a look but nodded nonetheless.

Megara left the camp. Finding firewood is easy enough. She is lucky to find a small pond where the dire wolves can drink from. There's also a bush full of berries. Perfect for dessert. When she return, Mycah is holding off Nymeria who is sniffing the rucksack. "No no no. You'll get your food!" He pushes Nymeria gently. Lady watches them from the side, sitting primly. "Megara!" He looks relieved.

"I'll start us a fire in a bit" She put down the woods on the ground. A moment later, a fire is steadily burning. Megara rummaged the rucksack. Lord Eddard have the kitchen prepared them hard bread, strips of meat jerky, and cheese. She and Mycah share the bread while the dire wolves enjoy the meat jerky. They last eat the berries. They didn't talk during their meal. Mycah is more close to Arya than he is to her. Arya befriends everyone, hence why she is called Arya Underfoot back in Winterfell.

Mycah break the silence by asking her a question "Who exactly are you?"

"A former slave," Megara admitted. "From a land far far away. Beyond Essos. I was taken when I was a child. My tribe is known for their prowess. You saw how I carry Lord Eddard. Like how I was taken from my homeland, I was taken to the North." She didn't exactly lie so she feel comfortable with her answer. "I hide my power because precisely because of it my brethren were hunted down... Lord Eddard found me in the forest... You know the rest. Anything else you want to ask?"

Mycah think for a moment. "Why are you here?"

"Lady Catelyn is worried for her daughters. So she send me to follow the king's party in secret. I was there when the whole thing with the prince happened. I'm sorry that I can't interfere back then. Lady Catelyn doesn't want anyone to find out about me." She apologise to him.

Mycah nodded in understanding. "So we're going back to Winterfell?"

"Yes, Lord Eddard thinks that you are not safe around the Lannister. The queen will have you and Nymeria killed. Lady joined us because the queen demanded her hide in exchange for Nymeria's."

"...I'm just sad that I don't have the chance to say farewell with my father..." Mycah stare at the fire sadly. Megara don't say anything. She have no father nor mother, what is she supposed to say at that? "Do you remember your parents?" He asks.

"I don't remember anything about them," Megara answered flatly. She have tried to picture them. Her parents would have Fanalis' trademark red eyes and hair. Father will be buff like Lo'lo and Mother will be tall and proud... But their faces are blank.

"Oh" He look abashed.

Silence followed them until Megara call it a day. She cover herself with her cloak and Mycah with a cloak of his own (there's one in the rucksack). The dire wolves curled up next to them, giving them warmth. She fell asleep not long after.

The following morning, Megara and Mycah have bread and cheese as breakfast. Nymeria managed to hunt a rabbit, which she share with Lady. This time, Mycah is a bit more ready for the 'ride' The dire wolves are more or less tolerate it. It took a half day of travelling until they come across Lady Catelyn and Ser Rodrik. The two of them look surprised at the sight of Mycah and the dire wolves.

"What in the gods name are they doing here?" Ser Rodrik asks as Mycah awkwardly bow his head.

"A skirmish between Arya and Joffrey. The prince cut Mycah's cheek and about to slash Arya when Nymeria come to their defend. She bit his hand. Lord Eddard wants me to take them back to Winterfell, away from the Lannister's grasps." Megara summarise it for them. "Lord Eddard also have asked King Robert. The dagger once belonged to him. Won it in a bet from a man named Petyr Baelish. He forgotten about it until your husband reminded him." Lady Catelyn and Ser Rodrik exchange tense look.

"And the girls...?" Lady Catelyn asked urgently. Mothers are always worried for their children.

"Well. But not happy" The lady let out a breath at that.

"Can you catch up with us after you drop by at Winterfell?" Ser Rodrik asks. Megara give him a look. He chuckled nervously. "Forgive me, child. I still can't quite wrap my head around your talent. In any case, let us continue our journey. Time is gold."

Megara nodded. Their meeting ended as quickly as it started. She hope they will reach Winterfell soon enough. She need to catch up with Lady Catelyn. It is at times like this she wish she is a bit older. Megara will be able to run quicker then. Megara wants to train as well. Moving around is not enough, she need to improve her fighting skills. Maybe a quick warm up at Winterfell with Robb and Theon... And a hearty meal to recover her energy. There might be some news at Winterfell.

What was it the king said back then? Ah yes...

_There's a war coming_

And Fanalis strive in battles.

* * *

**Mycah and Lady lives!**

**What do you think of the image cover of this fanfic? Isn't Megara cute or what XD?**

**50+ followers and favourites..? YOU GUYSSSSSSS /glomps all the lovely readers**

**Please review**

**NO FLAME**

**Thank you **


	10. Chapter 10

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

* * *

_**CHAPTER 10**_

* * *

Mycah looked like he is about to cry at the sight of Winterfell's grey walls. After crossing path with Lady Catelyn and Ser Rodrik, thankfully they don't meet anyone on the road. Megara put down her 'passengers' when the castle is on sight. It will be nice for them to stretch their legs after hours long bumpy 'rides'. It also won't draw attention. So far she have yet to sniff anyone at the road but in case there's someone who saw them... Not that there's anyone that dare to defy the Starks... Right? Winterfell looks as impressive as ever, as if the absence of its lord and lady don't matter. The guards are shocked at the sight of them. Eyes wide and mouth agape. When they enter the gates, people in the courtyard have the same expression. The first to approach them is Shaggydog. Not far from him are Robb (who is carrying Rickon), Bran and Theon. They all looked relieved and puzzled at the same time.

"Megara!" Rickon wiggled out her brother's hold. "You came back!" He hugged her legs. "I thought you won't come back!" She have no heart to tell him that she must leave again, so she just bend down and hug him. Shaggydog is in sniffing session with Nymeria and Lady.

Robb look at Mycah and then her. "Something happened on the road," It's more of a statement than a question. "Tell the kitchen to prepare food!" He orders a servant nearby. "Come inside. There must be a lot you want to tell. You come too Mycah." Mycah is too tired to refuse, so he followed them to the Great Hall. Megara dropped her cloak on the seat next to her. Her feet are covered in dirt.

"Megara" Maester Luwin entered the Great Hall. "And Mycah," He nodded at the boy. "I am glad you are well."

"Tell us what happened" Robb went straight to business. She noted that there a hint of steel in his voice. Lordship must be rubbing off on him.

Megara hesitates for a moment. Bran is mature for his age but Rickon... She's not so sure. Then again he is three, he won't understand much. "There was... A disagreement... Mycah was accused of hurting Arya. The prince mistook the two of them practising swords as Mycah bullying Arya. He wanted to punish Mycah here by slicing him," She glance at the cut on his cheek. The boys turn to look at Mycah, particularly his cheek. The cut is healing, leaving a line. "Your sister defended Mycah and Joffrey-" Megara paused midway to let the servants place their meal on the table. Soft bread, a soup of peas and beans, ham and strawberries. "...Joffrey retaliated. If it's not for Nymeria, he will hurt Arya."

Robb's face hardened at the story. Bran is staring at her, waiting for more. "Nymeria bit the prince. Arya and Mycah ran to the woods. I stayed with them at the woods until it's safe for me to bring Lord Eddard. Mycah and I stayed back while he took Arya to the camp. Afterwards the king questioned everyone. I was not there so I cannot say for sure what exactly happened. Next thing we know, Lord Eddard returned to the wood with Lady tagging along. Apparently the queen demand Nymeria's fur and then Lady's when Nymeria couldn't be found." Megara paused to eat her soup. "He ordered me to bring back these three to Winterfell. I met Lady Catelyn on the road and explained it to her."

No one said anything for a little while. Everyone is processing what they just heard. Megara and Mycah eat their meal while they wait. It's been awhile since they last have a proper meal. Megara drink her ale heartily. Back in Reim she rarely drink alcohol but the ale seems to be the staple drink here... Must be because the water is not up to Reim's standard. How old is the Known World again? 8000 years? Strange how slow the development here. Must be because they have little magic left. On the floor, the dire wolves hungrily devour their meal.

"Do the Lannisters suspect anything?" Maester Luwin asks.

Megara shake her head. "Word about Bran haven't reach them yet. Unless they have a spy at Winterfell, which I highly doubt, they don't know anything. Speaking of which, how is our friend? Have he gotten used to the dungeons?" She start to pick at her strawberries.

"He have spilled everything under your... persuasion," Maester Luwin tilt his head. "We need to keep him alive because we need his testimony as evidence. Remember, words can turn to battle axes," He send Robb a sharp look. Robb once again revert to his fourteen year old self under Maester Luwin's reprimanding gaze. "We need to wait until we have all the evidence we need."

"We have the dagger, Lady Stark and Megara as witnesses and the assassin's confession. What else do we need?" Theon Greyjoy ask hotly.

"How about the fact that we're a thousand leagues away from the King?" Megara shot back. "And that we're up against the royal family?" Okay, chances are Joffrey is not Robert's but what if he is indeed the king's biological son? Too many uncertainties. This might turn to war, just like what King Robert said. "Lord Stark has yet to even start his duties as Hand when his son and ward are so eager to draw swords at the prince." It sound really absurd but that's the truth. "Lord Stark will be very angry if you start a war without his knowledge. He and your sisters will be in danger." Being in the enemy's territories do that for you. Respect for the spies risking their lives to gain information in other lands. "I will leave tomorrow" The quicker she catch up with Lady Catelyn, the better.

"You're going away? Again?" Bran asked with low voice.

She nodded "I need to aid your parents."

"Why can't you stay?" Rickon said loudly, he's getting upset. "Everyone's leaving!"

Megara get up from her seat and approach Rickon. The little boy have gone sullen since everyone left. Shaggydog starts to growl, reflecting Rickon's anger. "Rickon," She kneel before him. "I know that you are upset but being upset doesn't change anything. You can't bring back your parents and sisters just by saying that you want them back." The boy stay silent but scowled. "Your parents don't want to leave but they don't have a choice. They must leave in order to protect the family."

"Then why can't they stay here? At Winterfell? The walls will defend us!"

"The battlefield is somewhere else. Nowhere near the North. You can't learn anything about the enemy if you're just sitting in one place. Your parents are doing their duty to protect all of you. When peace return, so will your family." That's not always the case but as long as it's enough to calm down Rickon... "You need to be patient. Your mother want nothing more but to be here with all of you. Trust me." Shaggydog stop growling. "Now, how about I take a nice bath and then we play?"

Rickon smile widely. "YES!"

* * *

They spend the entire day playing. Come to My Castle, hide and seek, playing tag, and so forth. For the first time in a while, Robb joined in their games. Maester Luwin and Theon watch from afar as the children plays and dire wolves running around. Rickon is ecstatic. Megara hope it will be enough to make up all the times he've been lonely... Although not for long. She need to catch up with Lady Catelyn. Rickon is a robust child but even he grows tired from all the games they had. Megara tuck him to bed. He snores peacefully as Shaggydog snuggle up to him. Megara pat his head before leaving his room.

Morning came. Megara stood in front of the gates, accompanied by Robb, Theon, Maester Luwin and a couple of soldiers. The sun is not even up yet but they agree that it's best for her to leave as soon as possible. It's a long way to King's Landing from Winterfell. They bid their farewell, short and straight to the point. By the time the sun rises, Megara is long way from Winterfell. With her speed, it didn't take long for her to reach Riverlands. A couple days later she catch up with Lady Catelyn and Ser Rodrik.

It was late at night. Lady Catelyn is about to sleep when Megara come in through the window. Albeit surprised, the lady take it in a stride. They stay up all night filling in each other. Megara told her about how lonely Rickon and Bran are. Lady Catelyn can only give her a resigned look. She want nothing more than to be with her family but everyone is scattered. Megara wonders if her own mother feel what Lady Cately feel right now when the slave traders caught her. The Stark matriarch insist for her to share a bed with her, having travelled so far. Albeit a little cramped, the bed have room for the two of them.

She have shared bed with her friends and fellow slaves but Megara can't help but think that this feels different. Maybe it's because she's sleeping next to a nobility? As in, one of the most prominent women in Westeros. It is strange how things can be not so... formal between the two of them. Megara certainly never heard of a noble lady willing to share a bed with a Fanalis... Not like gladiators.

Nah, she probably think too much. She've been running around for days. Time for her to go to Dreamland. That night she dreamed of Reim again. She is wearing a matching dress with Big Sis Myron and dance with Big Bro Muu. Their Fanalis friends are partaking the food nearby. Even Lady Scheherazade is present.

Megara wake up at the crack of dawn. A groggy Ser Rodrik fetch her breakfast from the kitchen. After she's done, Megara sneaked from behind the inn into the wilderness. If she pick up her pace, she will arrive at King's Landing in less than a week. She still need to be careful though. In case someone saw her, or worse the '_little birds_'. Apparently the Master of Whisperers have a network of spies that are known as 'little birds' They are everywhere and can be anyone. No matter the gender, status or age. So this... Varys also employ children younger than her... It doesn't really matter to her though. Megara had spy on people before, on behest of her former master. It's a bit ironic really. Now she's becoming a spy for the Starks. However this time it's completely different. She is a free person and the Starks repaid her with looking after her in this world. She is lying if Megara said she doesn't feel any attachment towards the Northerners. But they are not her real family. Her real ones are in a different universe. She do not belong here, just like she doesn't really belong to that 'side' of her home universe.

Will they miss her when she leave? Megara inwardly hope so. Arya will be sad... But that might not be possible, considering how their last encounter turns out. They don't have the chance to say proper hello moreover her explaining Arya everything. That can end their friendship. Friendships have been ended for something less. Though that might be the best... It will be bad if Megara get more attached to this world...

But honestly, where else a Fanalis can ever truly belong?

A few hours later, King's Landing is finally on sight. Megara instantly frown when the smell hit her nose. The city smells like garbage, something rotten and bodily fluids. It kind of reminded her of the very bad places she once passed as a slave. With her Fanalis nose, the smell is 10 times worser. _'I better get to Lord Stark before the smell knocks me out...' _The Red Keep is visible from afar so there's no need to ask for directions... Not that she need it. Megara can just always track down Lord Eddard's scent. Though it will be harder, considering where she is. Lady Catelyn told her that the Red Keep is full of hidden paths. Maegor the Cruel killed the construction workers after its completion to protect the castle's secrets. It is also said that there are some places that only children can go through. She need to make sure that no one actually see her though. Not even in the streets, if the rumours about 'little birds' are true.

Megara sneak into a passing wagon. When they stop at the gates, a couple of guards step forward. As they converse with the merchant, their gold cloaks shining under the strong sunlight. The City Watch, Lady Catelyn told her. The wagon move again, the merchant has been granted permission to enter the city. Putting on her hood, Megara waits for a chance to sneak out. The wagon stop again, this time at a crossroad. Megara carefully slip out and head straight towards the shadows. All right, she successfully infiltrate the city. Now to infiltrate the Red Keep.

The smell is getting stronger now that she's in the city. Rotting fish, horse piss, smoke, sweat, excrement, body fluids, sour wine, dirty laundry... There are so many other scents that Megara don't bother to list. This place is very bad for her nose... Megara might even puke. Better get a move on before she throw up her breakfast. And spies. She must be wary of them.

_'Although it will be interesting if a spy meet a fellow spy'_

* * *

Ned rubbed his temple. Lord Baelish just gave him the latest report about the crown's debt. Six million golden dragons! What is Robert thinking?! Ned knows that his friend is fond of his wine and tourneys but must the Seven Kingdoms pay for his pleasures? And the Small Council. They treat this as something usual, doing nothing to stop Robert. It's the same as spoiling him. Ned can't help but shudder what would happen if Jon Arryn wasn't there. Not that he is able to stop Robert... A war is supposedly coming and they are short in 'coppers' necessary to fund them. Despite their dislike of oceans, the Dohtraki lord can easily buy hundreds of ships, creating a major fleet. What will happen then? The Seven Kingdoms can must the force of 100,000 men. The same amount this Khal Drogo have. But half of their men will be peasants, many never ride a horse or even hold a sword. All Dohtrakis ride horses and shoot arrows. Even with Megara, it's not even possible for her to go against 100,000 men. And honestly, is he so cruel to push a little girl to a battlefield? Fanalis or not, Megara is a maid of eleven.

"Lord Stark?"

Ned jumped from his seat. He turn around to see Megara standing at the doorway. She is covered with dirt, though oddly her feet is clean. "How did you-"

"Secret paths" Megara simply answered. Ned nodded. Red Keep is full of secret paths that sometimes only children can reach. If Megara can sneak into a camp full of knights, why can't she sneak into the Red Keep? Though it won't be good for his heart, with her tendencies of suddenly popping up. He must talk to her about giving him a warning first. "I hate King's Landing." She scowled. "Stinky city. I almost faint earlier." Fanalis have stronger senses, Ned can only imagine how bad it is to Megara.

"How was your journey? How are my family? My wife?" Ned asked.

Megara take a seat in front of his table. "Everyone in Winterfell are doing well. Rickon is angry that everyone is leaving though. Robb is too busy to keep him company. At least Bran is there for him. Mycah is happy to be home. Lady Catelyn and Ser Rodrik will arrive at the Crownlands in a few days. She is very anxious to meet you. No one have seen me. I made sure of that. I washed my feet so I won't leave a trail. No one if eavesdropping on us at the moment as well." She eyed his goblet. "Can I...?" Ned nodded. The poor child gulped down the water. She reach out for the fruit bowl. "How are you Lord Stark? How are your daughters?"

"My daughters are well. As for I... Being a Hand is difficult," He let out a sigh of resignation. "The king rather indulge himself than leading his kingdom. He want a tourney to be held in my honour."

"The king is a very festive person isn't he?" Megara almost sounds like she is amused. "My country is also fond of parties." Megara's country... The Reim kingdom. Ned wonder what kind of place it is... "And the crown prince?" She asked in low tone. Ned's mood become even more sombre at the mention of the prince.

"He stayed away since the whole farce," He told her gruffly. Megara nodded. They don't exchange any words for a while. Megara busied herself by eating the grapes. When she is finished, she head over to the water basin to wash her face. Ned remember something. "Megara?" The child turn to him. "Do you think Sansa will like this?" He pull out a bundle from his drawer. "A doll made by Princess Myrcella's toymaker." He show it to her.

Megara give it a blank look. "Sansa told me she doesn't play with dolls anymore since she was 8. And frankly my lord, dolls will never be able to replace Lady." Ned gaze at the doll in his hands. He feel ashamed. "Well, it's the thought that counts." Megara pat him on the back. "I'll be happy to get anything at all from my father." Ned don't know how to respond so he simply pat her head, not caring about the dirt sticking to her hair. "Rather than gifts, how about a heart to heart talk with Sansa? They say things left unsaid hurt the most."

Ned ponders what Megara just said to him. He kept so many secrets, people are hurt in the process. His wife, Jon, Robert... Dare he to add his daughters into the list?

The child suddenly vanishes from his eyes. Ned about to call out for her when the door opened. Harwin entered his office bringing a stack of scrolls with him. "My lord, here are some documents from Lord Varys. My Lord?"

Ned snapped out from his shock before nodding to Harwin. "Very well. Put them on the table. I'll check them after I finished looking over Lord Baelish's report." As Harwin did so, Ned sit back down. His work as the Hand is barely started. He must also keep an eye on everyone while he investigate Jon Arryn's death.

At least he have a ridiculously strong girl faster than a squirrel with a nose better than a dog at his side.

* * *

**I've checked the internet. Back in the middle ages, peasants have little access to clean water. So they drink ale to stay hydrated. The brewing process killed a lot of germs. Some are strong, some are weak. People of all ages drink 'small beer' during breakfast.**

**Morgiana is able to track down Alibaba by his scent while in Baldadd. Of course Megara can do the same. Unfortunately we're in King's Landing, where Shae said it smell like shit and cum. Since Fanalis have better nose... Poor Megara!**

**A reader suggest I write a Magi and Black Butler crossover. That's an interesting idea! **

**Please review**

**NO FLAME**

**Thank you **


	11. Chapter 11

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

* * *

_**CHAPTER 11**_

* * *

It doesn't surprise Catelyn when Megara appear out of nowhere. If she didn't know any better, Catelyn would thought the girl literally fell from the sky. The horses are spooked by her sudden appearance. It took a few minutes for them to calm down. They are still on the Kingsroad but King's Landing is close. A couple more hours ride and she will reunite with Ned again. Sir Rodrik too seems to grow accustomed as well with Megara's speed. "My lady. Sir Rodrik" The child curtsey before them. "Lord Stark have been waiting for you two to come."

"How is my husband?" Catelyn ask her worriedly. King's Landing is like a pit of snakes... And worse of all, the Lannisters are there.

"He is well, my lady. Tired from work and anxious though. Sansa and Arya are well, from what I can see." That's right, Megara is here in secret. She can't afford to meet the girls. And the same goes to Catelyn. "I trust there were no trouble on the road?"

Ser Rodrik answered for her "Thank the gods no"

Megara nodded. "The city is full of spies. I lost track of how many of them but there are always eyes watching Lord Stark. I need to be very careful not to be seen from the windows. I can't tell if they are Varys' little birds or Lannisters. I did overheard some conversations. The gold cloaks are also expecting you, my lady. Somehow a man named Petyr Baelish have them in his pockets. The spider man Varys told him about your arrival. I have no idea how he found out."

Catelyn frowned at the new information. The Master of Whisperers have an extensive network of spies. She don't expect him to know this much. Either that or he dabbled in magic. And Petyr... Catelyn always knew that he will rise high... But to think he will turn to bribery... The dagger did belonged to him once. What does he know about the Lannisters? About her sweet Bran? The hired man didn't mention anyone except the prince. Just what kind of secrets await for her in the capital? Megara have her gift but Catelyn couldn't possibly demand her to know everything in King's Landing. King's Landing is filled with spies and they only have one on their side. "Thank you for telling us this Megara. You better go back and tell my husband. You cannot be seen with us. We'll see what Petyr wants."

Both Ser Rodrik and Megara shoot her concerned looks but Catelyn have made up her mind. She will uncover the whole truth. Petyr might be able to give her more clues. If not, she must stall him long enough for Megara and Ned to arrive. "Do you know how much they know Megara?"

"Mm... They know about the dagger. Lord Stark did show it to the King. They don't know how he got his hands on it of course." The child have a slight grin on her face before turning serious again. "I don't think he will link it to you. They don't know about Pete. They know that Bran have recovered. They certainly don't know why you come here. That's all I can hear before they walk away from the fake wall where I was hiding. Red Keep is so much bigger than one would think."

Catelyn nodded in approval. They know more than the Master of Coins and arguably the Master of Whispers. Catelyn like to keep it that way. Then she remember someone else. "The crown prince?"

"He stayed away from your daughters after the whole affair. He remains oblivious with everything. I don't think he knows that Bran is alive." Megara roll her eyes. "The Lannisters don't know you are coming. I'm not sure if the Queen knows what Joffrey has gotten himself into but I did hear something interesting just earlier today... It might prove that the Lannisters are not the ones who kill the previous Hand."

That stunts Catelyn. Sir Rodrik gaped openly at Megara. The child continues "Earlier today the king left the city for a little riding. Sir Barristan, a couple of Kingsguard and a dozen knights followed him. The queen use the time of his absence to- ahem- spend some quality time with her twin brother." Megara's face flushed from embarrassment. Even though Catelyn already knew, she is still disgusted at the Lannister twin. "Thankfully I can only hear them. Anyways, they talked about Jon Arryn. They don't know how much he knew. Most likely about their little affair. Since their heads are still intact on their shoulders, Jon didn't have the chance to tell Robert. What Jon Arryn knew or didn't know, died with him. Jaime Lannister said all those. They would surely find out how much Jon Arryn knew before killing him. This indicates that those two have little to do with the Hand's death. I left when Jaime Lannister left the room."

But Lysa's message... She is convinced that the Lannisters are behind her husband's assassination. There must be more in the story. Lysa might not know everything but she did live in King's Landing for years. Catelyn don't blame her from fleeing. Her husband was killed and their only son in danger. Catelyn must contact her sister for more information. But first, she must meet her husband first. "Thank you, Megara. Keep up the good work. Now run along now. You must see my husband fast."

The girl looks uncertain but nodded anyway. "Please be careful" She said to the both of them before dashing away. It's more like witnessing a red lightning though.

"Let us move on, Ser Rodrik" Catelyn nudge her horse. "Let's see what Petyr has to say."

...

True to what Megara have told them, men wearing black mails and gold cloaks are waiting for them. They greet them when they reach the back gate. Catelyn and Ser Rodrik are lead through the back alleys, walking down narrow dwindling paths until they arrive at their destination. A brothel. They are at the Street of Silk. The street is full of scantily clad women and lecherous men going in or out. Her temper flare when the City Watch open a door for her. Her? Stepping into a brothel?! Sadly they are outnumbered (Megara might be around but she can't interfere without being seen). She grudgingly follow them.

Petyr Baelish _is_ expecting them. He is seated at a heavy wooden table, quill in his hand. A whore seated on each side. "Cat," he looked up from his ledger when she entered the office. "Go on. Upstairs," He ordered the women who swiftly get up.

"You little worm," Catelyn said heatedly. "You take me for a back alley sully! You can drag me to a-" She is cut short when a half naked woman entered the room. Petyr impatiently snapped his fingers at her, in which she hastily leave.

"I meant no disrespect," He looked contrite. "To you. Of all people."

"How dare you bring me here? Have you lost your mind?" Catelyn never expected that he would bring them to a brothel of all places. The gall of him!

"No one will come looking for you here. Isn't that what you wanted?" That is true... But not brothel. Never.

"How did you know I was coming to King's Landing?" Catelyn asked. Megara already told her but it's best to keep up appearances.

Petyr's eyes shifted to the side "A dear friend told me," He point to a direction. Catelyn turn to see Varys standing at the doorway.

"Lady Stark," He greeted her. If he is here then... The eunuch take her hands. "To see you again after so many years is a joy." Up close, Catelyn can smell his lilac perfume.

She withdraw her hands from his hold "Lord Varys... How did you know I was coming?"

"Knowledge is my trade, my lady." Varys hide his hands in his long sleeves. "My little birds are everywhere. Even in the North. They whisper to me. The strange stories." For a fleeting moment Catelyn fears that they found out about Megara but what the spider said next put an ease to her. "They don't tell me why you're here though." He lifted an eyebrow. Good. That means they don't know about the assassin. The dagger. She must be careful from here in order not to accidentally slip any information.

"A wife is allowed to yearn for her husband, and if a mother needs her daughters close, who can tell her no?"

Petyr laughed. "Oh, very good, my lady, but please don't expect me to believe that. I know you just too well. What were the Tully words again?"

Her throat went dry. "Family, Duty, Honor," she recited. Oh where is her husband? Did something happened to Megara?

"All of which you required to stay at Winterfell. No, my lady... Something has happened. This sudden trip of yours means urgency. In that case, let me help. Old friends should never hesitate to rely upon each other."

"I need to see my husband first," Catelyn said icily.

The men nodded. "You shall have it, my lady. We will get your husband for you. Although I highly doubt the Hand will be pleased."

* * *

So Petyr Baelish own a brothel... Megara hid in the corners, where the shadows hid her along with other miscellaneous items such as drapes. The Street of Silk is comprised of brothels. The smell of perfume and bodily fluids is very strong here. Moans is the music here and the sound of bodies slapping is the beat. Bawdy words can be heard from all corners. Lord Stark better prepare her a large meat serving for this. The lord is currently inside Littlefinger's brothel, where Lady Stark at. Megara feel a bit of satisfaction when Lord Stark manhandle Lord Baelish, under assumption that he brought him as an insult. Even though she have yet to be up close with him, Petyr Baelish have a slimy smell on him.

Lady Catelyn is telling her husband about what has happened at Winterfell. The assassination attempt on Bran's life. She did left out a lot of details such as they apprehended Pete alive. A clever move on her part. Then Lord Varys asks about the dagger. There was a pause. Then there is the sound of something being unsheathed. A dagger anyone?

"I have my ways," Lord Stark answers when Littlefinger asks where did he get it without the little birds know about it. Luckily they don't press. Littlefinger admit that the dagger once belonged to him but he lost it on a bet. Guess who he lost it to?

"The Imp. Tyrion Lannister."

Megara can only imagine what sort of faces the Stark couple (and Ser Rodrik) make at the moment. Littlefinger just lied to them. "The Imp must have bet on it again on the next tourney." He continue with his lying. "I suppose this dagger exchanges hands after so many bets. The king held so many tourneys. Or was lost or stolen. We will never truly know. My counsel is to forget all of this happened."

Lord Stark don't take it well. "Lord Baelish, I am a Stark of Winterfell. My son is almost killed, and Catelyn with him, but the gods are kind. If you truly believe I could forget that, you are as big as a fool now as when you took up sword against my brother."

"A fool I may be, Stark... yet I'm still here, while your brother has been moldering in his frozen grave for some 14 years now. If you are so eager to molder beside him, far be it for me to dissuade you, but I would rather not be included in the party, thank you very much."

"You would be the last man I would willingly include in any party, Lord Baelish."

Ooooh things are getting pretty heated. Figuratively of course.

"For my part, I always find you Starks a tiresome lot. I shall try to keep you alive for Catelyn's sake. A fool's task but I could never refuse your wife anything."

"Ned," Lady Catelyn speak up, "Petyr have promised to help us."

It's too bad she can't get any closer to this. Megara wish she could see what sort of expressions everyone have. This man, Petyr Baelish smells slimy but perhaps he can aid them... Not the most trustworthy person to work with but better than nothing she guessed.

...

Littlefinger and Varys prepare a manse for Lady Catelyn and Ser Rodrik during their stay in King's Landing. Spending any more time at a brothel will drive Lady Catelyn crazy. Everyone knows this. Good for her. Unfortunately since this mansion belong to Littlefinger or Varys, there will be spies there too. Megara took off after the meeting is over. She waits for Lord Eddard at Tower of Hand. There's always new places to explore in the Red Keep. Megara spend her time trying new routes in order to get herself more familiar with the castle. Eventually she found where they keep the dragon skulls. There are no dragons in her world (maybe in Dungeons) so it's a sight to behold. Fighting them will be interesting as well... If there are live ones here.

"Welcome back Lord Stark" She greet him when the man entered the office. "That was an interesting meeting," Megara said to him as he sit down. "He lied to you and Lady Catelyn. I wonder why? It appears they have history."

Lord Stark tiredly massages his temple. Megara shuts up. He must be feeling really tired. While he rests, Megara ponder about what they just find out. Littlefinger lied to them. He deliberately misled them. What is his purpose by doing so? Tyrion Lannister smells funky but Megara never seen him harming anyone. He never even talk to Bran! Dwarves carry so much stigma in Westeros like Fanalis to normal people. Maybe not exactly the same but that's the gist of it. Lord Stark mentioned that Littlefinger got into a fight against his brother. Maester Luwin once told her about it when they study Stark's lineage. Brandon Stark was Lady Catelyn's betroth but was killed by the order of the Mad King. As per tradition dictates, the sibling must step forward and marry in his place. That's how House Tully joined Robert's cause during the rebellion. The remaining Targaryens fled to Essos after the war. The children must be adults by now. Maybe that's what King Robert mean when he said a war is coming?

"Do you need a drink Milord?" Megara carefully ask. The heat in King's Landing is nothing to make fun of. The desert is worse but the smell of the city makes it unbearable. At least Lord Stark can restrain himself...

"No thank you"

"Yes, Milord"

No more exchange between them. Lord Eddard is currently thinking. Megara swinging her legs back and forth. Maybe she should go back to the basement... It is cool down there and the dragon skulls make a good hiding place. She also sleep there.

"Megara," Lord Eddard grab her attention. "What do you think about Baelish?"

"Frankly my lord, I don't trust that man. He smells... Unsettling." Megara admitted. "He lied to you as well. He must have a hidden agenda. Based on your conversations, Lady Catelyn knew Lord Baelish for years."

"Baelish was Lord Hoster's ward. He grew with my wife." Lord Eddard said to her. Lord Hoster..? Oh, Lady Catelyn's father. So she and Littlefinger are childhood friends? Wait... If Lady Catelyn supposed to marry Brandon Stark... And Baelish fought against Brandon... He have feelings to Lady Catelyn? If he still have feelings for her... Lord Eddard is his rival. What are the words? All is fair in love and war? This is getting more complicated... And here she thought Reim's high society is the most cutthroat of them all...

"I can't help you when it comes to politics, Milord" Megara suddenly said. Lord Eddard look up to her. "The most I can do is to eavesdrop and report to you. When it comes to push and shove, I _ram. _You know the ways of this world better than me. Whatever it is that you want me to do, I'll try my best to deliver it. Don't get me wrong. I am not pledging my undying loyalty to you. That goes to my brother."

Lord Eddard stare at her before smiling slightly. "Thank you."

He give Megara a platter of fruits and cheese for snack. Megara bid Lord Eddard farewell as he need to catch up with work. Munching strawberry on the way, Megara can only wonder what sort of things she'll hear in the near future... And hopefully don't stumble upon people having sex.

* * *

**Red Keep is full of hidden passages. Some can only be used by children and some may lead to traps. Since she can't be seen in public, Megara use her time to explore the castle and spy on others.**

**Thank you for ****_Half Breed AngelicDemon_ to add this story to your community!**

**Have you seen the newest Magi chapter? The Dark Continent is huge! Westeros looks so small compared to it... That explains why it took so long for a Fanalis to reach the other side.**

**The Reim empire is based on the Ancient Rome. I am not that familiar with its history but Ancient Rome is quite complex. **

**My next chapter for_ Of Chakra and Magoi_ will take a while, please be patient. I'm so sorry.**

**Please review**

**NO FLAME**

**Thank you **


	12. Chapter 12

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

* * *

_**CHAPTER 12**_

* * *

Since Varys' and Littlefinger's spies are everywhere, Megara don't bother to accompany Lord Eddard seeing Lady Catelyn and Ser Rodrik off. The spies can be anyone really. It's not like her nose have the superpower to find out which one is whose spy. So really, it's so inconvenient. Lord Eddard understand her point when she talked to him last night. She did however, meet up with them outside the city, miles away from anyone's eyes but still within the Crownsland. This time Megara don't jump out of nowhere, instead waiting underneath a tree. "Milady," She curtsies when the horses pass the tree.

"Megara," Lady Catelyn stop her horse, followed by Ser Rodrik. "Please watch out for my husband and daughters." Her voice is filled with worry.

"Yes, Milady" Megara nodded. "May I ask what will you do now?"

"I'm going to Vale. It's time to meet my sister, Lord Arryn's widow. She surely know something about her husband's death. Afterward we will return to the North. We've been away from home for far too long." The boys will be glad to see her, it's been months.

Megara nodded once again. "Please be careful on the way." She remember that Vale is full of valleys and mountains. House Arryn is the ruling house there. With the passing of Lord Jon, his son Robin Arryn is the official lord now. Though his mother is the acting ruler. Maybe Megara will meet them at some point. Aside from that, Megara don't know much else about that region.

"Please watch out for yourself too, child." Lady Catelyn suddenly said. "I know that you are strong but that doesn't mean I won't ever worry for you."

A strange feeling bubbled up inside her but Megara keep it down. She bow deeply to Lady Catelyn. "May the Gods look after all of us."

Lady Catelyn solemnly nods at that.

* * *

Despite Lord Eddard's complains and efforts, the Hand Tourney went underway. The already crowded King's Landing have become even more... crowded. Lords, knights, sellswords and all kind of people have gathered to participate in the tourney. Megara don't even bother to spy on them. She must stay incognito remember? However since there are a lot of commoners present, she might be able to go out in the open after all.

The tourney reminded her greatly of the gladiator fights. Big Bro Muu will have a great time here. Megara can already picture him winning the tourney and celebrate his victory drinking with King Robert. The fat king drink like a fish. Sansa is very excited. This is the first tourney she ever attend in her life. Tourneys are described in the books as colourful and romantic. Gallant knights duelling a lady's favour, the display of chivalry, armours shining brightly, beautiful horses, and so on. Reim don't really have tourneys so it can count as Megara's first. It won't be so different in her opinion. Blood, dirt, sweat, soiled pants and occasionally entrails are always present in gladiator fights.

The tourney will start in a several days so Megara use the remaining time to aid Lord Eddard. While Lord Eddard is preoccupied with his meetings, Megara keep an eye on the sisters. Arya spend most of her times with Syrio Forrel these days. Megara was very surprised when Syrio Forrel look up to her hiding spot during one training session one day. He can sense her presence! Megara don't know how he did that but it becomes a reminder for her to be more careful. Since Syrio Forrel can sense her, Megara knew he can look out for Arya. She did followed him around a few times, just to make sure he's not in anyone's pocket. He's not. Syrio Forrel will either go to his quarters, go to a tavern (just for a drink) or train Arya.

Since Syrio Forrel is more or less trustworthy, Megara often linger longer around Sansa. Sansa is still sad over Lady. Septa Mordane tried to her cheer her up, even scolding her (which is like, never!) but to no avail. They spend most of their time sewing or walking around the garden. Sometimes they will make small talk with passing court ladies but that is all. They did make a trip to see the infamous Iron Throne. Septa Mordane marvels at the sight of it. It was then Sansa express her fears of only able to bear girls. Septa Mordane tried to comfort her but Sansa isn't having any of it. Poor Sansa. Megara wanted to tell her that girls are just as awesome as boys but the ways of this world is different. Boys get all the fun here. Not that her home is any better but Fanalis girl in Reim fare better because they can have a place in the military. Artemyra values girls more. They said even women can take part in Kou's military, albeit only nobles or magicians (magicians are always needed).

It did got her thinking. Megara don't really care about boys right now but she can definitely imagine fighting with her very own junior squad. Mother and children, kicking butts together. How awesome is that?

Sansa and Septa Mordane retire to their chambers. Megara make a detour to check how Lord Eddard is doing. She found him entering Grand Maester Pycelle's office. Megara settle herself behind the wall next to the shelves. The men talked, a servant brought drinks for both of them (Megara licked her dry lips at the sound of gulping), some more ramblings from Pycelle. Megara have never been this close to the old man so there's not much that she know about him.

"What can you tell me of his final illness?" Lord Eddard asks him. Ah, it's about Lord Arryn.

"He came to me one day asking for a certain book, as hale and healthy as ever, though it did seem to me that something was troubling him deeply. The next morning, he was twisted over in pain, too sick to rise from bed. Maester Colemon thought it was a chill on the stomach. The weather had been hot, and the Hand often iced his wine, which can upset his digestion. When Lord Jon continued to weaken, I went to him myself, but the gods did not grant me the power to save him."

"I have heard that you sent Maester Colemon away."

"I did, and I fear Lady Lysa will never forgive me for that. Maybe I was wrong, but at the time I thought it was for the best. Maester Colemon is young, and the young often times do not comprehend the frailty of an older body. He was purging Lord Arryn with wasting potions and pepper juice, and I feared he might killed him."

Megara know that eating too much salt will upset your stomach. This Maester Coleman must be trying to get Lord Arryn puke whatever it is (possibly) that cause his illness.

"Did Lord Arryn said anything to you during his final hour?"

"The Hand called out the name Robert several times, but wether he was asking for his son or for the king I could not say. Lady Lysa would not permit the boy to enter to enter the sickroom, in fear for he too to might be taken ill. The king did come, and he sat beside the bed for hours, talking and joking of times long past in hopes of raising Lord Arryn's spirit. His love was fierce to see."

"Was there nothing else? No final words?"

"When I saw that all hope had fled, I gave the Hand the milk of the poppy, so he should not suffer. Just before he closed his eyes for the last time, his whispered something to the king and his lady wife, a blessing for his son. _'The seed is strong' _he said. At the end, his speech was too slurred to comprehend. Dead did not come until the next morning but Lord Jon was at peace after that. He never spoke again."

Lord Eddard express his suspicion to Grand Maester Pycelle. The death is too unnatural... Is it the first time Grand Maester Pycelle see a case like this? It could be poison... The old man admit that even the most unskilled maester know about poison or two but he never seen anything like it... None of Lord Arryn's symptoms match any poison he knows of. The previous Hand is loved by all.

_'Not really' _Megara mused. Someone wanted him dead. Maester Pycelle try to plant suspicion in Lord Eddard's head regarding Varys. Poison is the weapon for women, cravens and eunuch they said. Lord Eddard don't comment much at that. After asking about a certain book, Lord Eddard leave the office. Megara left the wall and head to Tower of Hand.

* * *

That evening, Eddard eat his dinner 'alone' in his office. In actuality, Megara is there too. The Hand have always ordered extra for his meals. The king once joked that he's going to be fat like him by the end of the year. What they don't know though, is that extra portion of Lord Eddard's meals goes to Megara. Lord Eddard is unable give her a decent place to stay at here in the castle, so he want to give her proper food. He don't want her to steal either.

So Megara sit on the table, munching on while Lord Eddard write on his desk. His forehead full of lines and jaw clenched. He must be troubled with his findings today. He informed her the moment she step into the office that Littlefinger have come to visit him earlier (Red Keep is so full of hidden paths she can't exactly use her speed). The whoremonger told Lord Eddard that there's at least 2 spies keeping tabs on him. A boy working for Varys and a guardsman for the Queen. What about his own spies then? Megara make a note to herself to stick close to Lord Eddard for the next few days, to figure out who works for who. Littlefinger informed him that Lord Arryn's squire is still in the city. Ser Hugh of Vale. Lord Eddard will send one of his men to fetch him tomorrow.

When Lord Eddard let out a sigh, Megara put down her fork and knife. "I'm all ears if you want to vent, milord."

Lord Eddard is silent for a moment before he put down his quill. He open and close his mouth, unsure what to say. Megara patiently waits. "...I don't know what to do with Arya."

_Ah_

"My wife is certain that King's Landing will shape her to be a lady but I'm afraid it will only made her more stubborn... Syrio Forrel teach her strange things. He made her chase cats, do you know that?" She knows but Megara don't say anything. "Earlier today she told me that she don't want marry."

"Really?"

"She didn't exactly say that... Arya- She told me it's Sansa who wants to marry and be a lady. She is interested to be a knight, a king's councillor, build castles and become High Septon."

All those things remind her of Lady Schehezarade, "I don't see why not. Women in my world can become many things."

There is a strange look on Lord Eddard's face, "I don't think you have ever told me about your home. Not after your... reveal."

Megara see an opportunity right there. She sniff the air to check for any eavesdroppers. When she found none, she grinned at Lord Eddard. "Do you mind a little story telling then? A little bedtime story certainly won't hurt."

Lord Eddard slowly nodded. Megara brought her chair to the front of his desk. "In the Reim empire..." She starts, "We have a figure who is a mage, warrior, king's councillor and priestess at the same time. Lady Scheherazade, the High Priestess, have served Reim for 200 years... She's a living legend."

Lord Eddard is startled, "200 years?!"

"She use magic to prolong her life. I don't know the details but she is one of the strongest mage in the world. Under her guidance, the Reim Empire grow to be the great nation it is today. If I am not wrong, Lady Scheherazade will turn 268 this year," Megara said with pride. "She prefer hands off approach these days. Sure, she will oversee everything but she let us learn by ourselves. Lady Scheherazade is still a mortal in the end. We need to be able to get back to our feet as soon as possible after her death. It's also thanks to her that my brother is able to form the Fanalis Corps." Megara smiled at the memory of her family. "You see, Fanalis don't really have that much prestige in Reim society. They see us as savages, not unlike how you see the Dothraki." Lord Eddard frowned at that. "We're just too battle hungry really. Anyways, Big Brother Muu is our leader. He's actually a part of the royal family. As soon as he have the leave to go, Big Bro don't waste any time to travel around the world. The ocean and dessert aren't able to hinder him from his purpose. Along the way, he freed Big Bro Lolo, Big Bro Razol, Big Sis Yaqut-" Megara start to list every single member of the Fanalis Corps. Lord Eddard patiently hear her out "...And that's all the adults in the corps. There are still other Fanalis children in Reim, as well as half Fanalis. We're too young to join though."

Then Megara grins, "You know what, Lord Eddard? You don't need to worry actually. Arya will definitely have suitors in the future. Someone who genuinely love her and accept the whole unladylike behaviours of her. I'm serious!" Megara exclaims when Lord Eddard shot her doubtful looks. "Granted, she can be very... difficult at times but some men found that particular quality enticing. Back home, female gladiators are fairly popular and there's this small group of men who are very coveted to Fanalis ladies. Now, imagine a bunch of grown up me with Arya's temperament."

"I find it rather hard to imagine," Lord Eddard frowned deeply.

"I know, I know. But a lot of these ladies have settled down now. You have no idea how determined these men in winning their hearts. You got to give it to them, they have balls made of diamond. Female gladiators make killing as their living and us Fanalis girls can crush your skull. With our thighs. Makes you wonder what kind of things we can do to manhood." Lord Eddard shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yet they are able to set aside their fear. These men recognise that us Fanalis can't never be your ol' trophy wives. They supports our decision to join the military, patiently raise the half Fanalis kids (who are still stronger than normal people) and risk their lives to please their wives in bed. My point is, if we can find a man who wholly accept us for who we are, there's someone out there that will fully accept Arya for who she is. So there is no need to make her kill her identity to become like Sansa."

Lord Eddard don't say anything back. Instead he looks like to be deep in thought. What she just said is a strange notion, alien to this world. It's not that Reim Empire is any better but in the end, the two worlds are vastly different.

"Do you have a little story for me, milord?" Megara ask him, gently snapping him out from his muse. "A little tidbits about the previous Hand?"

"Now that you asked," Lord Eddard sit straighter, "I found out today that some time before his death, Lord Arryn left the castle with Stannis Baratheon. He has been riding with him a lot. He also start reading this book around the same time," Lord Eddard pointed to a very thick tome titled '_The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, With Descriptions of Many High Lords and Noble Ladies and Their Children, _by Grand Maester Malleon. "Lord Arryn and Stannis went to visit a brothel once," He grimaced.

Megara have heard about Lord Arryn (stern, honourable and old) but not about Stannis Baratheon. She just know that he hold the position of Master of Ships and younger brother to the king. That makes him second in line to the throne. "What kind of person is Lord Stannis, milord?"

Lord Eddard don't hesitate with his description, "Stern, humourless, unforgiving, grim, strong sense of duty. The polar opposite of his brothers."

Interesting

"There is this one place that Lord Arryn visited with Lord Stannis. Other than the brothel. A smithy. I will go there tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

Megara shook her head, "Thank you milord but I have to refuse. The city is packed with so much people already. I don't want to take any chances of some noble see me. I'm sure the Street of Steel is busy thanks to the tourney." Lord Eddard frowned at the word 'tourney'. "I'll read the book for you in return Lord Eddard. Maester Luwin said I must keep learning the ways of Westeros. I might find something you've missed." It doesn't hurt to learn more about other houses either. You gotta know who's who in high society.

Lord Eddard nodded. "It's getting late. We should retire."

"Yes, Milord," Megara nodded. Lord Eddard looks very tired... Like Big Bro Muu when he have to deal with paperwork. Hey, her brother is awesome but paperwork is a special kind of battle. Not even Lady Scheherazade likes them.

Megara is about to leave the room when Lord Eddard stop her in her tracks with the following words, "Megara? Thank you... for being here."

The Fanalis girl stare at her guardian (that's the only word she can think of to describe their relationship now). He's not smiling but his eyes are genuine. "No, thank you milord... For letting me stay," Megara give him one last smile before climbing down the secret ladder.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long update... I'm so busy with college and there are health related issues I have to deal with.**

**Let's do some math shall we? Muu is Sinbad's age. He went to the Dark Continent when he's in his teen years, most likely around the time Sinbad conquer his first dungeon. If Muu went straight to search for other Fanalis after this, he must have spent at least 2 years to gather the amount of Fanalis in the Fanalis corps in present day. That means he have at least 15 years. Let's say he was able to gather 10 Fanalis in 5 years. All of them are old enough to marry and have children now. It is stated in the extras that there are half Fanalis, but they are too young to join the army. I figured these kids are the children of the first Fanalis Muu freed from slavery.**

**Ned is really glad that Megara is with him. He is truly alone in King's Landing. Sure, he have his daughters and household but he can't exactly confide his investigation to anyone. Megara is his only ally in King's Landing who knows and understand the situation.**

**Currently I have so many Magi crossovers ideas. Do you guys mind that at all? I can post it elsewhere if you're bored with me using this type of plot. **

**Please review**

**NO FLAME**

**Thank you **


	13. Chapter 13

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

* * *

_**CHAPTER 13**_

* * *

Megara yawned loudly. The lineage book laid open in front of her as she's sitting on Lord Eddard's chair. He won't mind if she borrow his Hand desk for a bit. Her guardian have left the castle an hour ago, to investigate the smithy the late Lord Arryn visited sometime before his death. No one doubt that there will be spies keeping an eye of him but Lord Eddard insisted to go. At least no one won't be so blatantly assassinate the current Hand in such public places. Though of course, one can make a wrong step and end up getting impaled...

Arya is having dance lessons with Syrio Forrel at the moment. Her sister Sansa is practising the bells with Septa Mordane. Megara likes music but playing the instruments is a different matter altogether. She's fine with drums but delicate instruments like harp is impossible for her. So she opted out from music lessons. Megara will sing and dance but that's all.

The book is interesting actually. Contrary to most people's first impression. You really can't judge a book by its cover. Megara start reading from House Stark section. Brandon the Builder, who build the infamous Wall. King Theon Stark, whom they called the Hungry Wolf due to his constant conquests (not to mention being gaunt and skinny). He had such legendary (let's not forget fearsome) reputation that even the Ironborn use his name. Megara hope that the Theon she knows is not that _hungry_. King Torrhen Stark, the last king of the North and the first Warden of the North. Seeing the futility of going to war against dragons, King Torrhen knelt to Aegon Targaryen.

The one that caught Megara's attention the most is Lord Cregan Stark. Like Lord Eddard, he rode to the South to become the Hand of the King. This takes place during the Dance of the Dragons. He secured the political stance for the young Aegon III by executing and sending men to the Wall during the Hour of the Wolf. This is to ensure there is no corruption in the court. Lord Cregan did it in a _single day _and left King's Landing at the very same day. The book said that he left without most of his household. He's really that anxious to go. The Dragonknight even acknowledge his prowess as a swordsman. Megara let out a small whistle at that.

All these during a political turmoil? Lord Eddard really need to step up his game. Megara make a note to herself to find out more about Lord Cregan. Maybe there's something about him that can inspire Lord Eddard or something.

Megara paused at Lady Lyanna Stark's entry. Dark hair, grey eyes, long face. Sounds like Arya. Maester Luwin told her that Robert's rebellion is sparked by her abduction. The crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped her and locked her up in a tower somewhere in Dorne. Brandon Stark rode down to the south in anger. When he threatened the prince, King Aerys have him arrested. When Lord Rickard tried to get his son back, the Mad King burned him alive. Brandon died by strangulation when he tried to save his father. When Aerys demanded Lord Arryn to hand over young Eddard and Robert, he refused... Thus sparked the rebellion. This sounds like an epic saga... In which the girl died...

She remember when King Robert ask to be brought down to the crypts. He want to visit Lyanna's grave. He love her still, fourteen years later. If Lyanna lived, she'll be queen now. Sansa is this close to become a queen but alas, Joffrey is not a true Baratheon. Sansa will be devastated if she learn that she is not to be queen.

Megara flip the pages. This time House Baratheon. Lord Orys Baratheon, rumoured half brother to Aegon the Conqueror. He is married to Lady Argella Durrandon. When they first met, Lady Argella was betrayed by her men and brought in naked and chained. Orys give her food and shelter, treating her gently. This basic act of humanity eventually won her heart. Megara would love to know what they do to the bastards that strip her naked but alas, the book don't say anything about that. If it were Megara, she would crack their every bones and dump them somewhere completely nude.

Red eyes narrowed at the passage 'black of hair.' Megara traced further down. Black of hair. Black of hair. Black of hair. Black of hair again... Oh, there's a Baratheon lord married to a Lannister lady... Their son is 'black of hair.' She skipped to King Robert's entry. Black of hair... Joffrey Baratheon, golden hair...

"Damn," Megara mutters. So this is what Lord Arryn meant by 'the seed is strong'. She must tell Lord Eddard this as soon he return. Megara close the book. She have read enough for now. It's spying time. It's weird how she used to spy for her mast- slaver and now she's spying for Lord Eddard. This time it's different. Her slaver had her spy for his own gain. Lord Eddard never ask her to spy for him. But he need all the ally he can get in this stinky city.

Lord Eddard is honourable. Her slaver is not. That's enough differences to convince her.

* * *

Lord Eddard returned to his office that afternoon. Megara got back from her spying in time to meet him. She waits until Lord Eddard send Jory away before coming out from the shadows. "Welcome back, my lord." She curtseys. "Did you find anything?"

"A king's bastard," Lord Eddard don't hesitate to answer. "A boy named Gendry. He is an apprentice to a master armorer named Tobho Mott. They told me that the previous Hand and Stannis did talked to him. Weeks before Lord Arryn died."

"What does he look like?" Megara asked.

Lord Eddard sighs, "Just like his father. Only younger."

"Black of hair? Blue or black eyes? Broad shoulders?" Megara list the physical characters of a Baratheon that she just read.

He stared at her. "How do you know?"

"I read the lineage book. Every Baratheon have black hair. Safe for one or two people..." Megara frowned, "The king's grandmother is a Targaryen so it's not surprising if one of his children will have light coloured hair. But no black hair? That's too suspicious. The only child of King Robert and Queen Cersei who have black hair is dead." He was just a baby when the fever took his life... Megara wonder how different the situation will be should the baby lived. "It's possible that Lord Arryn visited a brothel to check if there's another bastard. King Robert is fond of women. He must have leave bastards all over Westeros."

"That... explains a lot actually," Lord Eddard said tiredly. "I shall pay a visit to the brothel-"

Megara cut him off, "I'm afraid I won't allow you to do that Lord Eddard. With so many spies keeping an eye on you, everyone will think that you're a pervert. It will bring questions about your honour." She said to him delicately. Lord Eddard give her a thoughtful look before nodding.

"Do you hear anything today?" Lord Eddard asked.

The question cause her to grimace. "The grand maester is doing his servant girl." Megara unfortunately stumble upon them doing Theon's favourite activity. She was taking a shortcut. She did not look but the sounds are unmistakable. Lord Eddard have a similar expression of disgust. "Moving on," Megara hastily change the subject. "I am finally able to enter Lord Varys' office. His office have multiple hidden passages. Those passages led to so many secret routes. So many of his spies prowled around there. Mostly children. Today is the first time I have the opportunity to check out his office. I dare not to touch anything but I noticed that he have so many maps. Hidden of course. Apparently he draw maps of Red Keep's secret passages."

Lord Eddard stroke his chin, "Interesting..."

"Do you want me to steal it, copy it and return it back before the Spider notice?" Megara asked. Her slaver tasked her to steal important documents or treasures from his rivals. So stealing isn't anything new for her.

He shook his head, "There is no need to resort to stealing, child. It's a dishonourable thing to do." Again with this honour thing... Lord Eddard ought to take it as his middle name. An idea came to her.

"Then how about I make the maps of my own? That way I don't need to steal."

Lord Eddard smiled at her suggestion, showing his approval. The materials needed to make a map will be provided by Lord Eddard... Now the only issue is wether or not she can draw them.

* * *

"My lady, please cover your head," Ser Rodrik told her as they ride further north. "You will take a chill." Rain pour down on them heavily, soaking them.

"It is only water Ser Rodrik," Catelyn replied. Her hair hung wet and heavy, and she could only imagine how wild she must look like. For once she did not care. The southern rain is soft and warm, unlike northern rain. Catelyn liked the feel of it on her face, gentle like a mother's kisses. It took her back to her childhood, back in Riverrun. She remember playing with her brother in the godswood, making mud pies with Lysa, and how Petyr got stomachache after eating the mud pies. How young they all had been. The northern rain fell cold and hard, sometimes it turn to ice in the night.

"I am soaked wet though," Ser Rodrik complained. "Even my bones are wet. We will want a fire tonight, my lady, and a hot meal."

"There is an inn at the crossroad up ahead," Catelyn told him. She have slept there many night there in her young, travelling with her father. Lord Hoster Tully had been a restless in his prime.

Ser Rodrik have a wistful look on his face at the notion of spending a night at an inn. "If only... But we dare not risk it. If we wish to remain unknown, I think it's best to seek out a small holdfast-" He broke off as they heard sounds up the road. Splashes of water, the clink of mail, a horse's whine. "Riders," He grip the hilt of hissword. Even on kimgsroad, it never hurt to be wary. A column of armed men noisily fording a stream. Catelyn reined her horse to let them pass. The foremost rider is holding a banner. The guardsmen wore indigo cloak and on their shoulders flew the silver eagle of Seagard. "Mallisters," Ser Rodrik whispered to her. "My lady, best pull up your hood."

Catelyn made no move. Lord Jason Mallister himself rode with them, his son Patrek by his sides, surrounded by knights. They were riding for King's Landing and the Hand's tourney. For the past week, travellers had been thick as flies upon the kingsroad, knights and freeriders, singers with their harps and drums, heavy wagons laden with hops or corn or casks of honey, traders and craftsmen and whores. All of them moving south. Megara will have better chances to blend in with this much people.

As the riders passed, Lord Jason nodded a curt greeting, but it was only a high lord's courtesy to strangers met on the road. He do not recognise her, and his son don't even bother to look. "He did not know you," Ser Rodrik said after the riders are gone.

"He saw a pair of mud splattered travellers by the side of the road, wet and tired. It would never occur to him to suspect that one of them was the daughter of his liege lord. I think we shall be safe enough at the inn, Ser Rodrik."

It was near dark when they reach it. Catelyn and Ser Rodrik each receive a room under the bell tower. Catelyn changed into dry clothes. She sat by the window, watching the rain pour. The crossroad have her a pause. If they turned west from here, it was an easy ride down to Riverrun. Her father had always been give her wise counsel when she needed it the most. Catelyn yearned to talk to him, to warn him of the upcoming storm. But Lord Hoster Tully had been bed ridden for the past two years, Catelyn don't want to add his burden. The eastern road will lead her to the Vale. Above the mountains, the Eyrie stood high and impregnable, there she would find her sister. And perhaps some answers Ned sought. Lysa surely know more. She might have the proof that Ned needed to bring down the Lannisters. If it come to war, they would need the Arryns and the eastern lords...

But the mountain road is dangerous. Shadowcats prowled those passes, rock slides are common, the mountain clans are ever present. They will descend from the heights to rob and kill, melting away like snow whenever the knights search for them. Catelyn's only strength is an old knight. It would be different if Megara is here but her husband need the child by his side.

The bells rung. It signals the meals is being served. Ser Rodrik came to her when the bells ceased. "We best make haste if we hope to eat tonight, my lady."

"It might be safer if we were not knight and lady until we pass the Neck," Catelyn told him. "Common travellers attract less attention. A father and daughter taken to the road on some family business."

"As you say, my lady," Ser Rodrik agreed. Then he laughed when he realised what he just said. "The old courtesies died hard, my-my daughter."

Catelyn took his arm. "Come, Father," she said.

The common room was long and drafty, with a row of huge wooden kegs on one end and a fireplace at the other. The benches were crowded, townsfolk and farmers mingling freely with all manner of travellers. There are the dyers with their purple-blue hands, rivermen reeking of fish, an ironsmith thick with muscles squeezed in beside a wizened old septon, sellswords with soft plump merchants swapping news. Three by the fire wore the red stallion badge of the Brackens, and there was a large party wearing Frey sigils.

Ser Rodrik found them an empty table near the window. A singer suddenly joined in, grabbing a chair for his own. "Seven blessings to you, good folk," The handsome youth said as he sat.

"And to you," Catelyn replies. Ser Rodrik called for meat, bread and beer.

The youth agrees, "Good idea, grandfather. I'm starving." He turn his head to Catelyn. "A song while we wait?" He fingered his harp.

"I rather throw myself down to a well," Ser Rodrik groused. He could not comprehend why a healthy boy would rather hold a harp rather than a sword.

"Well now, grandfather. This is your only chance before heading to the north." The singer leaned closer. "And the Starks know no music but the howling of wolves." He chuckles at his own joke. The serving boy brought them soup, bread, a skewer of meat, another skewer with mushrooms, fire peppers and onions. Ser Rodrik is about to eat when the door bang open.

"Gods," He said, causing the singer and Catelyn to turn around in curiosity. There were four of them, Catelyn nodded. A man of the Night's Watch, two servants... And Tyrion Lannister.

"I'm sorry my lord, but we're full up. Every room." The innkeeper apologises. Ser Rodrik and Catelyn look down on their cups. She fixed her hood.

"My men can sleep in the stable. As for myself, I don't require a lot of room," the Imp said.

"Truly, my lord. We have nothing," The innkeeper said worriedly.

"Is there nothing I can do?" Tyrion pull out something and bang it on the wooden table. It sounds like a coin. "To remedy this?"

"You can have my room," A free rider in faded blue cloak offers.

"That's a clever man," He toss the gold coin to the man who swiftly catch it. "You can manage food I trust?" He said to the innkeeper. "Yoren, dine with me."

"Aye, my lord."

The singer swiftly jumped to his feet, "My lord Lannister! I would be pleased to entertain you while you eat. I can sing to you your father's victory in King's Landing."

"Nothing would be more likely to ruin my supper," The dwarf said in a dry tone. Catelyn's heart drummed in her chest as Tyrion Lannister walk by their table. Laughter can be heard from the back of the room. He turn around and found Catelyn. "Lady Stark, what an unexpected pleasure," He is smiling. "I was sorry to miss you at Winterfell." Now everyone turn around to watch them.

Catelyn calmly turn around to face him. There is no use to hide now. She pull down her hood. "Lord Tyrion," She curtly nodded at him. "I see that you are on your journey back from the North."

"Yes. Quite the interesting journey I had. I pissed from the top of the Wall," He grinned while Catelyn put on an impassive look. "I made a quick stop at Winterfell. Your son Bran is healthy and well. He and the younger one greatly misses you though." Catelyn's heart hurt at the reminder of her sweet boys. Just a few more weeks... She will be back at Winterfell. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He climb to a bench at the table next to them. "I can't help but notice there's this one face missing from Winterfell. The former slave girl."

Megara. He's talking about Megara. Ser Rodrik eyed the dwarf carefully. They must not let something slip. Catelyn owe Megara that much.

"Shame I don't get to meet her. I would love to swap stories with her. She is quite the story teller, do you know that?" Oh no... What does he know about Megara? Catelyn would hear about it if one of her children spoke with the dwarf. She must ask Megara about it in the future. "How magnanimous of you Starks to take her in."

"It is an honourable thing to do," Catelyn said carefully. It's probably one of the best decision her husband made. A good warrior is always welcomed, no matter their size.

The dwarf hummed. "I am almost tempted to go back to Winterfell just to have a chat with the young lady. But alas, I must return to King's Landing. I hope I will arrive in time to bet on my brother." The Lannister eyed Catelyn. "You've just been there, haven't you?"

"Who can deny a wife when she wants to see her husband?" She can see that Tyrion Lannister is observing her. Tricky little bastard. The serving boy brought them their meal but Catelyn have lost her appetite now. The Night's Watch man have seated across the dwarf.

"Definitely not me," Tyrion chuckles. "Have a nice supper, my lady."

Catelyn share a tense look with Ser Rodrik. They know that Tyrion have nothing to do with Bran's assassination but that doesn't mean he don't know about his siblings. If he knew and keep it a secret... He's protecting his family, Catelyn can understand that. But who can cover that much treachery. If dealing with one Lannister can make her on edge like this, she hope Ned and Megara fare better. The two eat their dinner quietly while Tyrion jape with the crow. The singer continue to linger on their table. Catelyn force herself to swallow every spoonful and bite.

She excuses herself early to go to her room. Catelyn rest her head to the door after she closes it. They must leave first thing in the morning. Away from a Lannister.

* * *

**Catelyn did not arrest Tyrion and now our favourite god of wine and tits will continue his way to King's Landing. **

**Please review**

**NO FLAME**

**Thank you **


	14. Chapter 14

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

Notes: There will be mixes of scenes from the book and TV series

* * *

_**CHAPTER 14**_

* * *

How will her brethren react if they find out that she sleeps in a dragon skull?

Megara have take refuge in the dungeons, where no one hardly comes down here except of animals and ghosts... Not even Varys' little birds. After Robert Baratheon become king, he replaced the dragon skulls in the throne room with hunting tapestry. The dragon skulls are moved to the cellars. There is this one skull, with jaws so big it would have been able to swallow an auroch whole. She later found out that it is Balerion. The dragon that Aegon the Conqueror mounted. The inside of its jaw have enough room for her. Megara is pretty low maintenance. She snatched a pillow, wool blanket, some picnic clothes from the household to make a bed. She also took a lantern with her. Candles and kindling are easy enough to find.

It's washing that have her concerned. The servants have packed her some dresses back in Winterfell. However the water in King's Landing isn't as clean as Reim's. Megara must wash them miles aways from the capital. Drying them is also a problem. Using candles or fire will take ages and she can't afford to give away her spot in case someone enter the cellars.

But somehow she managed.

It's not okay to stay at some place damp but she have no choice. This is the last place everyone would find someone hiding. Big Sis Myron and Sansa would freak if they found out her resting spot. The place is something you'll hear in ghost stories. But Megara is no afraid of any ghosts. She's a Fanalis! Big Bro didn't say that there's any ghosts either at the Great Rift. A dank cellar filled with dragon skeletons is nothing! The cold did bother her though. Nothing a thick blanket couldn't solve.

Still, nothing really beats the sun. King's Landing is bearable during the afternoon. The sun lightly kisses your skin. The mornings here aren't so bad either... But the stink ruin it all. Red Keep have the least offending smell but that doesn't mean there's nothing fishy going on behind those walls. One time when she's exploring the White Sword Tower, Megara caught a Kingsguard bedding a woman. Ser Preston Greenfield if she remember correctly.

Megara blanched as she recall that memory. Everyone in this world seems to be so... Horny. Kingsguards are supposed to be celibate and dutiful. Clearly the present Kingsguards aren't what it used to be. Ser Barristan Selmy is the most charismatic member. The fact that he reminded her of Ignatius Alexius don't hurt either. The two old men would get along if they meet each other.

Speaking of which... Wonder what King Robert is doing right now? He keep dumping his work to Lord Eddard, it start to feel like he's taking advantage of his friend. Or taking him for granted. Probably both.

Megara is hiding in the ceiling when Lord Eddard send Jory to deliver a paper for the king. King Robert need to sign in. She decided to follow Jory then. She like Jory. He's nice. He is completely oblivious though. Then again, that shows how stealthy she is. Megara keep her distance though. A bit of distance is no trouble at all for her Fanalis hearing. She follow him all the way to the king's chamber. Jaime Lannister is standing guard outside. Laughters can be heard from inside.

"This is for the king. From Lord Stark," Jory shows Jaime Lannister the paper. All rolled up and sealed with Stark's grey wax. "Should I leave it-"

Jaime Lannister shushes him. "Listen. Do you hear them?" The laughter and giggles are unmistakable. "How many do you think are in there with him? Guess."

"Three," Jory answered. Another woman's laughter. "Four," He corrected.

The Lannister shook his head, "He likes to do this when I'm on duty. Makes me listen as he insult my sister."

Someone pushes open the door. A nervous looking woman came out. She hurriedly walk down the hall, away from the two men.

"Forgive me my lord-" Jory start again but Jaime Lannister cut him off. Rude much?

"Why do I have to forgive you? Have you wronged me?"

"We've met before you know."

Oh? Megara strain her ear, curious with what Jory just said.

"Have we? Strange, I've forgotten," Jaime Lannister said with a hint of sarcasm. Gosh, he's so haughty.

"The Siege of Pyke. We fought side by side on afternoon."

Something in the Kingslayer's tone change when he hear that. "That's when you got that scar."

"Aye," Jory confirmed. "One of the Greyjoys nearly took my eyes."

"Vicious sons of whores," Jaime Lannister said. Megara can't help but think of Theon. He really likes fooling around with prostitutes...

"They like to butcher," Jory said, no doubt reminiscing. From what she have learn from Maester Luwin, iron men really likes killing. Even to her world's standards.

"They stop liking it in the end," A grin appear on the Kingslayer's face. "That was a proper battle. Do you remember Thoros of Myr? Charging through the bridge..."

"With his burning sword. I'll remember that till the day I die." That earns a chuckle from Jaime Lannister.

What the Lannister said next make Megara's curiosity spike. "I saw the youngest of the Greyjoy back in Winterfell. It's like seeing a shark in the mountain."

"Theon. He's a good lad."

"Is he?" Lannister challenges.

Jory about to reply when the door opens once more. This time, two women darted out, each clutching their loose dress. King Robert's voice boom once more, followed by giggles. Jaime Lannister wordlessly closes the door.

"Can I leave this with you?" Jory shows him the scroll. "Lord Stark-"

"I don't serve Lord Stark," Jaime Lannister cut him off. Gone now the pleasant (excited?) tone he previously used while talking about battles. Jory takes the hint. He turn around and walk away, leaving the Kingslayer standing there.

Another laughter and giggles. Megara's cheeks feels hot. There's got to be at least 5 women in there! The king really is that lecherous. Megara remember how he swap saliva with a maid back in Winterfell. Even with her stoic mask, Megara can tell that Queen Cersei is furious. Royals in her world have the perks to have a harem but... Stationing your brother-in-law while you're being unfaithful with his sister? In their marital bed even? Now that's just goddamn _rude_. Megara can almost understand why the queen run to her twin's arms... Almost. These women better not be pregnant after this... Lord Eddard will get worse headache if he knew what his best friend is doing at the moment.

_"You smell like blackberry jam!"_

What the heck is going on in there?!

* * *

The Hand's Tourney have officially started.

The entire royal family, most of the court, the Stark sisters, Septa Mordane and Jeyne Poole all gathered at the tourney grounds. There are a lot of lowborns also watching the tourney. Lord Eddard decided not to show up as a sign of stubbornness. Though Megara don't doubt that he'll eventually relent and attend. Either from King Robert's persuasion or Sansa's pleading. The tourney will still go on for a few more days.

This morning she get a glimpse of Sansa stepping out from the Tower of Hand, already dolled up. She is wearing a deep green dress that bring out her auburn hair nicely. Jeyne Poole is dressed in her best dress (the best her status can get). Both girls are giggling excitedly while Septa Mordane follows them. Arya is nowhere to be seen. Jory, Alyn and Harwin will participate in the tourney.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Lord Eddard ask her when she show up. Everyone else have left, save for Vayon Poole and a few others who stayed behind at the Tower of Hand.

Megara shook her head, "I don't want to risk myself getting discovered." No matter how slim those chances are... She's still a Fanalis. Fanalis features are so apparent.

"You have been inside this castle for months. I'm sure you want to get some fresh ai-" Lord Eddard paused when she shot him an irritated look. Fresh air? In a stinky city like King's Landing? Riiiight. "-sunlight," Lord Eddard quickly corrected. "I know that you can go anywhere faster than anyone... But surely you would like to see a tourney?" Sansa has been very excited for finally seeing tourney for the first time.

"No, thank you Milord. I doubt that there's anyone as strong as my big brothers and sisters there," Or Reim's Metal Vessel users for that matter. "I will go if you go." Sansa would like that.

Lord Eddard contemplate the idea for a moment before nodding. "Next time"

"Next time," Megara parroted back.

After eating breakfast Lord Eddard have prepared for her, he handed her papers, ink, and brushes. Megara lay them all on the floor. Her drawing skills are not that good... Not to mention it's going to be messy... They fell to a comfortable silence. Lord Stark working on the documents while she works on her maps. Occasionally the lord would glance her way, checking on her progress.

Megara's ears perked up when she hear footsteps closing in from the outside. She hastily roll her paper, snatch the ink and pen, and wipe the ink splatter on the floor. Lord Eddard give her an alarmed look when she dump everything in his drawer. "Someone's coming," Megara whispers to him before she hide behind the heavy curtains. He about to say something back when the door swings open. Megara recognise the scent as Jory, followed by lavender perfume...

"My lord. Your Grace, the queen."

_Ah_

"Your Grace," Lord Eddard greeted her. Jory walks out from the room, closing the door behind him.

"You're missing your tournament," The queen started.

"Putting my name doesn't make it mind," Lord Eddard said icily. Too bad he couldn't stop it.

There was a pause before the queen speak again. "I thought we might put the Kingsroad behind us. The ugliness with the wolves." Megara rolled her eyes. The Southerners have no idea... "Forcing you to kill the beast is a little extreme." No kidding. "But sometimes we go to the extreme when our children are concerned." Okay, no argument there. "How is Sansa?"

"She likes it here," Lord Eddard answer with a slight heaviness. He do not share her enthusiasm when it comes to anything Southern.

The queen sounds amused, "She's the only Stark who does. Favours her mother, not much of the North in her."

Lord Eddard grows impatient, "What are you doing here?" He ask her bluntly.

"I might ask the same of you. What is it you hope to accomplish?" The queen step closer.

"The King called on me to serve him and the realm," Lord Stark answered smoothly. "And that's what I'll do until he tells me otherwise."

"You can't change him. You can't help him. He'll do what he wants, which is all he's ever done. You'll try your best to pick up the pieces." The queen doesn't sound amused now.

"If that's my job, then so be it."

Megara dare to take a peek between the curtains' gap. Cersei Lannister is watching Lord Eddard closely. The haughty air around her ever present. It must be a Lannister trait or something. "You're just a soldier, aren't you? You take your orders and you carry on. I suppose it makes sense. Your older brother was trained to lead and you were trained to follow."

"I was also trained to kill my enemies, Your Grace," This time, there is steel in his voice.

"As was I." The queen replied back in such a soft voice, yet Megara can definitely hear the steel. The silent threat is unmistakable. Megara wait for a few more moments before the queen leave her earshot. Quietly she move away from her hiding spot. Lord Eddard is staring at the space in front of him, looking weary.

Megara have to admit it, the queen is definitely not a coward. She have claws and she knows it. All royals must have a mean of fighting to survive the court. The customs are different yet Megara can see the similarities between Westeros' court and Reim's court. With her classical Reim look, Cersei Lannister will fit right in amongst Reim nobles. But she got it wrong if she thought she's in control. The Starks knows more that they let on. If they play their cards right, the lions will fall straight to the trap the wolves have set up. And Megara will take it upon herself to make sure that they won't get away.

The adults are not the only ones trained to kill. Megara is a proud Fanalis warrior. Fanalis are not trained, fighting is in their blood. Fighting is as natural as them as breathing. The Starks guarantees her survival in this world. Megara will not let anyone get their hands on them. Not while her eyes still red.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short but I'm quite busy at the moment. I don't know if it's just my country or not but the nearer we are to the the end of 2015, the busier we get. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. And Megara will take a glimpse of the Mountain that Rides.**

**Dear readers, may I ask your help? Can you give me suggestions of what kind of nicknames Megara should get? Westeros people really like nicknames. Queen of Thorns for Olenna, Littlefinger for Baelish, the Spider for Varys, Kingslayer for Jaime, and so on. So far I got Red, She-Beast, Lancerfoot, and Crimson Wind. Please include your suggestions in your review. **

**Please review**

**NO FLAME**

**Thank you **


	15. Chapter 15

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

Notes: There will be mixes of scenes from the book and TV series

* * *

_**CHAPTER 15**_

* * *

Lord Eddard will be attending the Hand's tourney today. He finally relents to Sansa's (and Megara suspect Robert's) plea. It's good that Sansa is warming up to her father now. She have been so upset with him since the whole ordeal back in the kingsroad. Of course, it might be just because of her excitement for tourneys but hey. Father and daughter bonding time are always appreciated. Not that Megara knows anything about having a father.

Since Lord Eddard will be attending, Megara too will attend. She did promise him after all (and take a break from mappings). She will be blend in with the crowd, watching from the sidelines along with the smallfolk. Megara wear her most decent dress. The cleanest one. It's just a simple grey cotton dress with short sleeves. Perfect for the climate in King's Landing. It's inconspicuous as well. Megara know for sure that she will see some of the 'little birds'. Once in a while, she will cross path with one in the secret roads. Of course she won't let any of them notice her presence but this is the first time she will meet some of them face to face. She remember their scents so it will be easy to discern who are the spies.

Lord Eddard went to a tent where Ser Barristan stand guard. She heard that the tent house a corpse. A young knight who unfortunately got killed by his opponent. The monstrous Mountain that Rides. The knight was only a couple years older than Robb and Jon. Maybe slightly younger than Theon. It was said that he served the previous Hand before his death. The adults back at her home said to leave no stone unturned, but you can't exactly interrogate the dead. This teenage boy is merely a small fry. Still, it is magnanimous for a living legend such as Ser Barristan to stand vigil for a greenhorn.

After paying his respects to the boy, Lord Eddard went to meet the king next. The king is currently inside one of the many tents erected near the tourney grounds. Apparently he want to join the tourney... Megara have heard of his reputation. Robert Baratheon and his hammer. It will be interesting to see if he still have that fighting skills in him. After all these years... He would need a strong horse to carry his weight. Then again, some great warriors are leaning to the heavy side. A couple of bandits Megara have encountered when she was a slave were fat. A frantic looking blond rush out from the king's tent, holding a breastplate. She recognise him as the Lannister squired for the King. Megara don't quite remember his name though.

Meanwhile amongst the audience, Megara spotted Sansa and Septa Mordane. Arya is nowhere to be found. The younger Stark girl is most likely _dancing_ with her instructor. Behind Sansa, Grand Maester Pycelle and Littlefinger are seated. The row above them, Renly Baratheon. Thanks to her Fanalis vision, it didn't miss to Megara that Littlefinger is giving strange looks to Sansa. The slimy smelling bastard better not touch her. Or Megara will knock out every tooth he has, throw him from the highest tower, catch him, dump him to the foulest smelling shit. Finally, she will play a melody from his bones.

Everyone who messes with the Starks, messes with her.

A feminine looking boy in green armour rode to Sansa. Megara recognise him as a Tyrell, judging from the golden roses on his armour. He present to Sansa a red rose. Sansa swooned at the sight of him, just like Reim girls to gladiators. Why wouldn't she? This Tyrell boy is something straight out from the books and songs. Handsome and gallant. A knight in shining armour riding a white horse. Really, he's too good to be true. Still, a small part of her wish that Sansa will be completely smitten with Tyrell. Enough to forget about Joffrey. Like, seriously. _Joffrey?_

A huge figure riding an equally huge horse approach the king's podium. Judging from his towering height, this knight can only be Gregor Clegane. The one whom they call the Mountain That Rides. Sandor Clegane shot him a look of dislike from his spot. The space between the queen's seat (which is empty) and Joffrey's. Tyrell get closer to the podium to give his respects to the king. Clegane's steed suddenly roused. Clegane suddenly have difficulty in controlling his mount. What's gotten into it? When both contestants reach the end of the designated ground, squires handed them their shield and lance. Both shields painted in the colours of each respective houses. Clegane's sigil is three black hounds on yellow field. Huh, no wonder Sandor is called the Hound.

Both warriors ready themselves. The horses simultaneously took off (though Megara found their speed to be slow). Sansa is watching with a restless expression. Lord Eddard hold her hand tightly to calm her down as they watched.

_**SMACK**_

Tyrell's lance destroyed Clegane's shield. But it was what happened next that cause everyone to gasp. Clegane's black steed fell. It's not quite the same as unhorsing but! The crowd's gasps turn to cheers as Clegane pitifully rolls in dirt before standing up. The sun bask on Tyrell, making him literally shining thanks to his armour. A painting worthy moment. That thought is pushed when Megara notice Littlefinger place a hand on Sansa's shoulder to catch her attention. Lord Eddard noticed this. He openly glare at the whoremonger, in which Littlefinger took the hint and back off. Good, he better stay away from Sansa. Sansa better take a bath after this to get rid of his slimy smell.

"Sword!"

Megara turn her gaze away from the Starks to see a squire running to Clegane. He handed him a big sword. Clegane unsheathed his sword and-

The cheers turn to horrified gasps when Clegane chop off his horse's head. Panic flash across everyone's face when the man made his way to Tyrell. Tyrell's proud smile is replaced with a frown as he lift his shield. However the Clegane is too strong for him. The blow from his swing is enough to unhorse him. Megara stood her ground, knowing that she will risk her cover if she goes to help Tyrell. But Lord Eddard- somehow- sees her amongst the crowd. He shot her pleading look, silently asking her to help the poor boy. Megara is about to move when she spot the Hound moving. She halted in her step. Perfect timing.

The Hound already pull out his sword. He jumped between his brother and Tyrell. Swords clashes between brothers. The joust have turned to a sword fight. Blow after blow, neither brother relents. Joffrey watches on with excitement, contrasting his siblings' horrified look. What an ass. No one dared to stop the fight. Kingsguard stood perfectly still on their spots. Other guards hesitates between interfering or stay in their position. Many choose the latter due to the vast differences in combat skill. Tyrell who have got back to his feet hesitates as well. This fight will go on until someone's head got chopped off.

Surprisingly (or unsurprisingly), it was Robert who broke the fight.

"STOP THIS MADNESS IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING!"

At his command, Sandor swiftly (not to mention smoothly) sink to his knees. He dodges his brother's swing while doing so. The older Clegane angrily throw his sword to the ground. The king give him a look, daring him. Even with his face red from anger and embarrassment, Gregor Clegane have enough sense not to push his luck here. He angrily stomped his way out. The crowd hastily parted to make way for him. Joffrey sit back on his chair, looking disappointed.

So that's the Mountain that Rides..? Psssh he's nothing special! There's a lot of men back in her world that have similar physical characteristics as he is. Heck, Gregor Clegane's physique is the standard for Fanalis men! And his strength…? Don't make her laugh. Megara doubt he will last long in the gladiator fights. Not against the beasts and Yambala tribe. And don't get her started with Big Brother Muu. Gregor Clegane have a mean look on his face, and a temper to boot. Megara will admit that.

Sandor Clegane rose to his feet. Tyrell cautiously approach the older man. He grab his wrist and raise his hand to the arm. Everyone roars and claps. Even Sansa stood up and clap. Everyone, particularly Renly Baratheon looks immensely relieved. Myrcella joined in the clapping. Ser Barristan give Sandor approving smile. Since their back is facing her, Megara can't tell what kind of face Sandor make.

Despite his gruffness (add the fact that they never exchange a word to each other), Sandor Clegane is warming up to her.

* * *

"What do you think of Gregor Clegane, child?" Lord Eddard ask her that evening. Megara is having her dinner. A thick soup of barley and venison, sweetbread, and baked apples. It's the leftovers from tonight's feast but who's complaining?

"He's mean," She said simply. He beheaded his stallion in rage. Clearly not an animal lover. Megara isn't big on horses. They are not as fast as Fanalis buy hey, they're useful.

"And strong," Lord Eddard adds, "He is one of the strongest warrior in Westeros."

Megara merely shrugs, "There are a lot of non Fanalis warriors with similar strength. My brother will only need a quarter of time that I need to beat him up. But if you said that Gregor Clegane is your strongest… Westeros have low standards compared to my home. Sorry about that my lord." She quickly add when she saw the worried look on his face. But it's the truth. She doubt that Gregor Clegane would last that long in gladiator fights. Okay, the Mountain _might_ survive that long. But against the beasts and warriors like Yambala and her brother? They will cut him down faster before anyone finish their snack.

"If your empire decide to invade the Seven Kingdoms…" A look of horror flash in his eyes before Lord Eddard collect himself.

"Nah, Westeros is too far," Megara lick her lips, "_Waaay_ too far." But that won't stop her from coming home. "Putting aside the fact that my home is perfectly capable to wipe you out, any new information?"

Lord Eddard let out a heavy sigh. "Not much. The boy who died- Ser Hugh- was Jon's squire, yes. But I don't have the chance to talk to him before..." The words went unspoken. "His body and armours are being sent to his mother back in the Vale as we speak. What about you?"

"The maps are not done yet. Red Keep is larger than they appear. Varys at least have the sense to make all the maps of the routes he knows. I know because he at least have a dozen maps of Red Keep alone but mine can reach the number 50."

Lord Eddard frowned. "That's quite a lot."

"Not to mention some of them are impassable for people with your height." Megara pick up the baked apple. "Arya might stumble upon one these days. You know how adventurous she could be. I overhear Syrio Forrel telling her that they will be moving on to catching cats."

The lord frown some more. "Should I get a new teacher for her?"

"Oh milord," Megara roll her eyes. "Arya will chase after him if you did that. She love her lessons. She love Syrio Forrel. Not _that_ kind of love but still. Anyone else will hold themselves back when training your daughter. Or they will take the job just for the money and make a fool out of Arya with bogus teachings. Syrio Forrel is earnest in his teaching. Arya is earnest. He is earnest. They go well together."

"Can you teach Arya?" Lord Eddard asked, a bit hopeful. "After we tell the girls about you of course."

Megara put down her apple. For some reason, she feel uncomfortable. "Um, sorry to rain on your parade-" She paused. Lord Eddard won't know the meaning of that sentence. "-Not to disappoint you Milord but... Teaching isn't exactly Fanalis' forte... Not when our disciple are normal people..." Lord Eddard looked completely confused so she explain some more. "You see, Lord Eddard. Fighting is... An integral part of a Fanalis. Unlike most others, fighting come easily to us like breathing. No one taught me how to fight yet I know since I was 3 years old how to throw a punch. How to kick. How to chokehold someone. You can't exactly teach someone what you know your whole life in such short time. Arya won't be able to jump as high as I am but I do know I can teach her a thing or two but... I _will_ hold back. Or else I will accidentally cripple her. And Arya won't be too happy if she knows I'm holding back. Regardless of reason." Megara sip her water. "And I'm not completely sure how long I will be able to stay in this realm." She look out to the window. Even if she is in a different world, the moon is the same.

"...What if... You are never able to go back?" Lord Eddard asked.

She gently shook her head. "I _will_ go back, milord. I don't know how but I got here... There is surely a way to go back. It doesn't matter how long it will take. How difficult it is. How treacherous it is... Reim may not be perfect. But... it's home, milord."

Home

That one simple world is enough to stop Lord Eddard from talking. Instead he reach out and pat her head. "Then I promise you that I won't get in your way."

* * *

**Look, everyone from Magi world is completely OP if you compare them to GoT verse. So if you found Megara too OP for your standards in this fic, I apologise. I will try to write situations where her OPness don't really affect the plot. Try being the keyword here.**

**OP means OverPowered if there are readers who do not know this term.**

**In the next chapter, we will get back to Catelyn.**

**Please review**

**NO FLAME**

**Thank you **


	16. Chapter 16

**Red Lion Amongst the Direwolves **

**Magi X Game of Thrones **

**Crossover **

**OC**

* * *

Summary: Megara was a slave before Muu Alexius freed her. Since she is too young to join the troops, she stays behind and train hard to become a great warrior. Her dream is to become a part of Muu's Household. Life is peaceful until a failed experiment blast her away to another world. Eddard Stark found her and took her in. Let's see how the game turns out with a Fanalis joining the fray...

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series. Each of them belong to their respective creators

Warning: OCs, grammar errors, typos

Notes: There will be mixes of scenes from the book and TV series

* * *

_**CHAPTER 16**_

* * *

The journey to the Eyrie was difficult. They were even ambushed by with the mountain clans. Thankfully the knights of Vale saved them in time. They were patrolling when the mountain clans descended upon Catelyn, Ser Rodrik and Marillion (the youth insisted on following them, much to the old knight's annoyance). Catelyn thanked the Gods for their protection. The knights of Vale accompany them to the Eyrie. The ancestral castle of the Arryns is the smallest amongst the great castles, but argumentatively the hardest to breach. Catelyn idly wondered if a Fanalis can easily break into it. The waycastles are treacherous, especially Snow. Catelyn saw how Megara easily climb onto the tall trees of godswood, it shouldn't be too hard for her to climb the Eyrie. They were told that the mountain clans have grown bolder after Lord Jon's passing. How one man's death can influence so many things...

She met her uncle, Brynden Tully. He is well, but weary. It appears Lysa troubled him more than he let on. He told her everything along the way to the Gates of the Moon. How Lysa fled from King's Landing, keeping all swords close to her in the Vale, the endless stream of suitors that asked for her hand in marriage, what kind of boy Robin Arryn is, and so on. Catelyn cannot fault Lysa for being afraid. Prince Joffrey wanted Bran dead. Who knows if the prince wanted Robin dead as well?

They need to ride the mules to get to the Eyrie. Normally it would take half a day to get to the Eyrie from the Gates of the Moon. A bastard girl named Mya Stone will accompany them. Catelyn has her misgivings about bastards but Lord Nestor assured her that Mya will take good care of them. Thankfully Mya really liven up to her reputation. She safely brought Catelyn and Ser Rodrik to the castle. The sun has already risen when Catelyn finally reached the castle. They were greeted by Ser Vardis Egen, captain of Jon Arryn's household guard. Coming with him is Maester Colemon.

A maid woken up her sister when Catelyn arrived. Thus Lysa is still dressed in her bed robes when Catelyn enters her room. The two sisters embraced. As Catelyn hugged her, she remembers that her younger Lysa have grown plumper than when she last saw her. Pregnancies and motherhood have changed her.

"Oh, Cat. How good it is to see you," Lysa said when they parted. "I wish to speak alone with my sister," She held her hands as the two men leaves. Lysa promptly dropped them when the door closes. "What are you doing here? To come here without any warning...," Her sister give her a suspicious look.

Catelyn frowned but decided to ignore her sister's hostility for now. "Lysa... I need to ask you something." Catelyn eyed her sister carefully. "Are there anyone besides the Lannister that wanted your husband dead?"

"I don't think that's possible," Lysa said. "Everyone loves Jon. All houses in the Vale are loyal to him. The king loves him as well. No one would dare to openly show their contempt to him in fear of King Robert's anger."

_'It __doesn't stop the real culprit to kill him anyway,' _Catelyn bitterly thought.

"Why are you asking me this, Cat? Did something happened?" Lysa asked worriedly.

"New information have come to light." She said simply. "We are led to believe that it is possible that the Lannisters play no part in your husband's death."

Lysa's eyes widened at that. "B-But! The Lannisters!" She splutters.

"It doesn't mean we are dismissing them as suspects, Lysa," Catelyn said hurriedly. "However it is possible that there is a third party responsible for Lord Jon's demise. My husband is investigating this matter as we speak."

Lysa is still not convinced. She give her a frightened look, "Are you sure with this information of yours?"

"Absolutely," Catelyn answered with confidence.

Lysa still don't look convinced. "We'll talk more later. This is a lot to take in. I'm sure you are tired from the journey. Take a rest, Cat. My servants will take care of all your need."

Her sister is trying to get her out of her room, Catelyn realised. But what she said hold truth. She is very tired. Lysa will surely be more cooperative later. When Catelyn left the room, a servant is waiting for her. She led her to a chamber at the Maiden's tower. A hot bath have been prepared for them. Catelyn have not realised how ratty looking she is until she glimpsed at the mirror. The servant told her that breakfast will be brought to her chamber after she is done with her bath. The quick meal she had at the Gates of The Moon feels like forever ago.

As she dip into the warm water, Catelyn can't help but wonder how different the situation will be if Megara come to their realm before Jon Arryn died. _'That is just wistful thinking.' _Catelyn said to herself. _'No one can turn time back. You should thank the Gods for bringing Megara here in the first place.' _Catelyn shudders thinking what will happen if the Lannister found Megara first. A strong warrior is always sought after. Catelyn is far away from the Lannisters but Ned and their girls are among their midst. Her husband and daughters need Megara's protection more.

* * *

Megara is giving one final touches on her maps when Lord Eddard enter the office.

"Megara," Lord Eddard call her with a tone clearly indicating that he's about to talk about something serious. The Fanalis turn to face him fully. Once he's sure he have her full attention, he continues "The king wish to go on a hunt." Megara nodded. "It can take a few weeks." Nobles here really like to spend a considerable amount of time for their hobby. This isn't the first time since their arrival the king left for hunting. "I want you to follow him, making sure he doesn't get himself in trouble."

"I understand," Megara nodded. "But that entails leaving King's Landing, leaving you. Leaving Arya and Sansa." Lady Catelyn would flip if she knew any of these. "I will be leaving you for weeks. Who knows what will happen with I'm gone? Are you absolutely sure with your decision Milord?"

Lord Eddard give her a grave nod. "Yes, the King's safety is paramount."

Is it really? Is it more because it is Lord Eddard's best friend? Or more of because the title 'King'? Or both? This must be the dilemma leaders and commanders must deal with in their time of power. Megara wonder if Big Brother Muu ever faces such dilemma.

"If you say so," Megara said, gathering her maps. "I just so happen to finished the maps. You can look at it when you're alone, Lord Eddard," She drop the papers on the table. "I'll go grab my backpack. You will prepare my necessities for me right?"

Lord Eddard nodded. "As always, child."

Megara beamed and curtsied. Eddard watch her leave via the secret passageway before he opens one of the maps. He stare at it for a few seconds before turn it around. And again. And again. And again. Until he leaned his head to the side.

Oh okay now the map is understandable.

Sort of.

Little do Eddard Stark knows, these maps will be one of the hardest puzzles he must solve in his life.

* * *

A week have passed since the King and his party left King's Landing. Ever since they enter the woods, Barristan can't shake this feeling that they are being watched. Barristan often look behind his shoulder but saw nothing suspicious. They are the only people here in this woods. The king himself, Bthey arristan and three other Kingsguard, Renly Baratheon, the king's squires, a dozen of lords joining the hunt and the guards. None of them suspects anything. The smallfolk always tell tales of ghosts and monsters ready to snatch children if they're being naughty. But those things don't exist. They are just legends that adults fabricate to get their little ones to obey them.

So why is he still feeling restless?

The king himself is feeling restless. On the third day of the hunt, one of the guard spotted a large boar. However the animal got away before any of them can do anything. King Robert declared that they will not go home before he can kill the beast. Their king is stubborn like that. Now, what worries Barristan is how much the king have drink in the last few days. Summer in Crownlands have always been hot. It's not surprising if the king keep asking for refreshment. However the king keep asking for wine when they already have water or ale. Lancel Lannister ended up clutching the wineskin for days now.

Wine dulls the senses. The king is not a bad fighter but Barristan rather have him complaining non stop but sober. King Robert never uses anything else but his favourite hunting knife during a hunt. Knives required close quartered combat. The king is usually good at using it but with his judgement clouded by wine... If the boar or any other animal is to appear right now...

"There!" One of the guards pointed at something.

A large boar emerged from the bushes, watching them closely.

Barristan hold his tongue before he can swear out loud.

The king let out a laughter. "Finally! I've been itching to kill something!" He unsheathe his knife. The guards ready their weapons but do nothing. The king don't like it when someone else get his target first.

The boar let out a growl before charging in. The king stubbornly stay on the same spot. Barristan's eyes widened at that. What in the world is the king thinking?! Barristan turn on his heels, drawing out his sword. A Kingsguard must always be ready to throw his life for his king and that is exactly what Barristan is about to do. He must push the king out of the way- Before the boar gets him.

Barristan can hear his heartbeat thumping loud, as if someone is playing a drum right next to his ear. His hand reach out in an attempt to push the king. His blood run cold as he realises that he won't make it in time. King Robert swing his knife but he know it's too late. The boar's tusk will cut open his stomach- And two hands caught the tusks-

_What?_

A small, hooded figure appeared out of nowhere and somehow places themselves between the king and the beast. Tiny hands catch the boar's tusks, holding the animal in place. Barristan sees King Robert's jaw dropped. Seizing the opportunity, Barristan grab the king and try to pull him along. But Robert is just too heavy. The figure throw the animal against a tree. Barristan hoped that the boar won't back up again but much to his disappointment, it did.

The boar let out a mighty growl before charging in again. This time, toward the guards. The men let out terrified gasps as they run around to dodge. One tripped over a tree branch. The small person disappears from in front of Barristan and Robert and reappear next to the fallen man. They easily pick him up and jump upwards to dodge the boar's charge. This time Barristan gape as well. No human is able to jump that high. The hood fell off as the figure landed on the ground (smoothly, Barristan nodded). They drop the guard on the ground. The man scrambles hastily away from them. Just in time when the boar charges towards them. They jump once again, stick out their foot like a spear and...

_SPLAT_

The beast falls down to the ground with a loud 'THUNK'.

Silence fell upon them as all eyes locked onto the figure. They pull out her foot from the beast, its blood covering their leg from thigh to toe. The blood seeped to their cloak. Barristan held his breath when the person lift her head up. Red. Their eyes are as red as blood. He never met anyone with red eyes.

The child opens their mouth, "That's enough wine for today, King Robert." The high pitched voice can only means that it's a girl. The person who just slay the beast is a young girl.

"Who are you?" Lancel Lannister demanded, clutching the wineskin for dear life. King Robert is uncharacteristically quiet, staring at the child as if she's from another world.

The child curtsies before them. "Megara of Fanalis. My employer sent me to keep an eye on you. You have a very loyal friend who would hate to see you hurt, Your Highness."

* * *

**I figured you guys are thirsty for some Fanalis actions so THERE YA GO *cackles***

**It has been stated that a Fanalis' kick can pierce through a lion. Morgiana made a hole on the Boss Monkey in Baldadd Arc. The Fanalis Corps are able to hack off body parts with kicks. **

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. I got writer block =_=**

**Please review**

**NO FLAME**

**Thank you **


End file.
